PRINCESS?
by Rei-kun 541
Summary: Fic chapter 5 update! Fic dengan pair extreme SaixDei, Warning, ini fic shonen-Ai... Akhir dari semua kebohongan yang telah dibuat...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Masashi K.

.

**Princess?**

by Rei-kun 541

.

Pair: SaixDei

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju markasku. Markas yang kini sudah seperti neraka saja. Ada rasa malas untuk pulang karena ketika aku sudah berda di sana, akan aku lihat lagi kondisi yang sama sejak tujuh hari yang lalu.

Tobi, rekanku yang autis itu selalu duduk si sudut ruangan sambil menangis tersedu-sedu inginmkan lolipop. Kemudian Hidan menggores tubuhnya sendiri dengan kunai sambil membaca puji-pujian kepada DJ-nya yang sama sekali tidak membawa hasil baik bagi nasib kami. Zetsu yang yang beberapa hari lalu hampir memakan Konan saking laparnya harus rela berbaring di tempat tidur setelah di Shinra Tensei ileh Pein. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau kekasihnya dimakan oleh makhluk aneh seperti Zetsu. Kemudian Sasori yang kemarin hendak meneguk racunnya sendiri karena tak kuat lagi, dan Kakuzu yang menangis tersedu-sedu karena tak lagi memegang uang. Kisame yang tak mampu lagi memegang samehadanya, itachi yang keriputnya tambah terlihat dan Konan yang sering keluar rumah setelah Zetsu hampir memakannya serta Pein yang terdiam dengan pearching yang karatan. Semua menderita, aku juga menderita.

Apa artinya hidupku tanpa tanah lempung? Setelah tanah lempung habis, maka selesailah seni milikku, alias tamat.

Semua terjadi tetika kami menderita krisis uang sejak 10 hari lalu. Pada akhirnya uang adalah segalanya. Sudah lama, kami tidak menjalankan misi sebagai pembunuh bayaran sehinnga uang persediaan habis kami makan. 2 hari lalu, sempat ada seseorang yang meminta bantuan kami. Tapi kami yang tak berdaya itu tentu saja tak mampu bekerja sementara sang pemilik misi memegang azas bekerja dulu baru makan, sementara kami terbalik, makan dulu baru bisa kerja. Entahlah mana yang benar dan mana yang salah, tapi yang jelas sang pemilik misi meninggalkan kami dan memberikan misi itu kepada orang lain.

"Aku pulang, un!" sapaku ketika aku membuka pintu markas.

"Selamat datang, Deidara..." jawab semua anggota Akatsuki tanpa terkecuali menyambut kedatanganku dengan wajah berseri-seri. Tidak seperti biasanya.

" Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba..." belum selesai aku bicara, Tobi dan Itachi menarik tanganku untuk segera masuk ruang tengah. Kenapa teman-teman jadi seperti ini? Ah... atau jangan-jangan ini adalah firasat selamat tinggal. Firasat yang selalu datang ketika akan ada yang meninggal. Oh... Kami-Sama, tolong jangan ambil mereka. Aku masih ingin bersama mereka.

"Ah... Deidara, syukurlah kau pulang." Kata Konan kemudian mendudukanku di kursi ruang tengah.

"Ada apa dengan kalian semua, un? Kalian aneh sekali hari ini, un? Aku takut, un!" jawabku.

"Hari ini adalah hari dimana kita semua akan terbebas dari penderiataan ini." Jawab Pein.

Nah benar kan, apa yang aku duga! Hari ini hari pembebasan. Kami-sama akan mengambil nyawa mereka.

"tidak, tidak boleh! Tolong teman-teman, jangan mati dulu! Aku masih ingi bersama kalian, un!"

DUUAAK... Kepalaku dipukul sesuatu.

"siapa yang akan mati, bodoh!" Kisame angkat bicara setelah sukses melayangkan Samehadanya dan mendarat dengan indahnya di kepalaku. Kurang ajar!

"Sudah, Kisame! Deidara jangan dipukul! Nanti kalau dia pingsan, gagal lagi ketemu Pangeran." Jawab Konan.

"Hah... maklud so? Eh.. maksud loe? Aku tidak mengerti Konan!"

"Ssssttt... Sudah! Nanti Deidara akan mengetahuinya sendiri," jawab Hidan.

Aku benar-banar tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Disela-sela ketidak mengertianku itu, kulihat Konan masuk kedalam kamarnya dan keluar dengan membawa gaun perampuan. Aku semakin tidak mengerti.

"Ini baju terbaik yang aku punya. Bagaimana Deidara ini bagus bukan?" tanya Konan.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu padaku, un?"

"Ah... Berisik! Buka!" ujar Pein memerintahkan teman-teman lainnya. Segera Sasori dan Kakuzu melepas jubah Akatsuki yang akukenakan.

"Hei, hei! Apa yang akan kalian lakuakn padaku, un?" Aku memberontak, tapi apa dayaku? Aku dikeroyok, hingga akhirnya jubah Akatsuki yang aku kenakan digantikan oleh gaun itu. Gaun berwarna putih cerah dengan lngan panjang dan kerah leher model china serta rok panjang gombar gingga menutupi seluruh kakiku.

"ah... menjijikan!" teriakku.

"Wah... cocok sekali!" kagum Konan.

"Deidara mirip Barbie Rapunzel." Teriak Sasori.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan mendandaniku seperti ini, un? Apakah kalian akan menjual diriku kepada orang-orang tua, un?" tanyaku. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya teman-temanku akan melakukan ini padaku.

"Tidak.. tapi lebih istimewa." Jawab Itachi.

"Ternyata iya! Kalian jahat, un!"

"Aduh... derisik kau, Deidara! Konan, cepat kau ambil alat Make Up-nya. Kita tak akan munngkin membiarkan dia menunggu terlalu lama bukan?" kata Pein dan Konan segera kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Aku hendak melarikan diri tapi yang menghalangi terlalu banyak ditambah lagi dengan gaun yang membuatku sulit bergarak.

"Oh... mau melarikan diri ya? Teman-teman, ikat dia!" perintah Pein. Mereka semua patuh.

Aku diseret dan didudukan di sebuah kursi kayu yang memiliki sandaran. Aku dipaksa bersandar dan kemudian Itachi mengikatku dengan tali tambang pada kursi itu. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

Konan kembali dengan alaat Make Up di tangannya. Konan mulai mendandaniku.

Ketika Konan hendak memakaikanku krim pelembab, aku mulai memberontak dengan menggoyang-goyangkan kepalaku sehigga krim pelambabnya menjadi tidak rata.

"Deidara, bisa diam sedikit tidak sih?" tanya Konan.

"Aku tidak mau Konan, jadi kalian jangan memaksa, un!"

"Ugh... Akan kubuat kau diam!" Kata Konan sambil melayangkan telapak tangannya ke pipiku. Tapi, belum sempat dia menamparku, Tobi sudah menangkis tangan Konan.

"Jangan Konan-senpai! Nanti wajah Deidaara-senpai tidak cantik lagi." Katanya. Kemudian Tobi berlutut di depanku dan melingkarkan tangannya di pundakku. Dia memelukku.

"Tolong senpai, tolong jangan bergerak! Ini semua demi kebaikan kita." Tobi mulai berbicara."Tak tahukah senpai betapa aku ingin makan lolipop?"

"Kalian mementingkan diri kalian sendiri dengan mengorbankanku, un." Jawabku.

"Tidak! Ini juga demi kepentingan Deidara-senpai"

"apanya, un?"

"Senpai ingin tanah lempung kan? Dengan melakukan ini senpai akan mendapatkannya. Tidak hanya itu, nasib kami semua ada di tangan senpai. Tak ada yang bisa melakukan ini selain Senpai. Karena itu, tolong menurutlah!" kata Tobi. Pelukannya semakin erat. Hatiku luluh juga karena dia.

"Baiklah! Tapi aku butuh penjelasan!" kataku pasrah.

"terima kasih Senpai." Kata Tobi dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Akhirnya aku pasrah sajadidandani oleh Konan. Sambil memndandaniku, Konan mulai bercerita. Disitulah aku menangkap alasannya.

Ada seorang Pangeran Negeri seberang yang terganggu jiwanya setelah kematian kekasihnya yang sangatia sayangi. Suadah bepuluh-puluh tabib dikerahkan untuk menyembuhkan sang Pangeran tapi tak ada yang berhasil. Semua tabib menyerah dan berkata hanya Putrilah yang mampu menyembuhkan sang Pangeran. 2 minggu yang akan datang, akan ada tamu agung yang akan mengunjungi kerajaan Sang Pangeran. Permaisuri yang sekaligus menjadi Ratu negeri itu menjadi kalut pikirannya. Akan rusak reputasi kerajaan jika orang luar mengetahui bahwa pangeran memiliki jiwa yang rapuh.

Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Ternyata wajah sang putri sangat mirip denganku, warna rambut dan matanya juga sama persis. Jadilah aku harus berpura-pura menjadi sang putri untuk mengembalikan jiwanya yang terganggu sebelum 2 minggu. Akatsuki berjanji setelah 2 minggu mereka akan mengambilku kembali. Tentu dengan upah yang sangat besar dari kerajaan. Akhirnya aku menurut dengan berkata "ya".

"Akhirnya selesai!" jawab Konan.

"Wow... Cantik sekali kau, Deidara! Seandainya kau benar-benar perempuan, pasti sudah kujadikan kau kekasihku." Kagum Itachi

"hoeek.. najis!" jawabku.

"kurang ajar kau!" balas Itachi.

"Kisame, ambilakan kaca!" perintah Konan.

"Ini..." jawab Kisame sambil menyodorkan kaca pada Konan.

"Sekarang lihat wajahmu!" kata Konan padaku sambil meletakkan kaca didepanku.

"Bandingkan dengan wajah sang putri!" tambah Pein.

Awalnya aku risih melihat wajahku sendiri di cermin. Tapi rasa penasaran mendorongku untuk melihatnya.

"Ah... ti..tidak mungkin!" kataku. Aku benar-benar kaget. Wajahku entah kenapa bisa mirip sekali dengan perempuan. Pandai juga Konan meriasku. Kembali kubandingkan wajahku dengan wajah sang Putri dan untuk keduaan kalinya aku tersentak kaget. Wajah kami sama persis. Rambutku yang tergerai telah disanggul oleh Konan menyerupai sanggulan rambut sang Putri dan itu menambah kemiripan kami. Tak ada satu titikpun dariku yang memberitahukan bahwa aku seorang laki-laki.

"Bagaimana? Mirip kan? Aku hebat buakn?"

"iya, mirip. Konan hebat, un!" kulihat dia tersenyum. Sasori melepaskan ikatanku.

"ini sentuhan terakhir." Katanya. Dia melepaskan sepatuku dan menggantinya dengan sepatu high hils.

"masa harus pakai sepatu ini juga, un?"

"tentu saja! Sekarang kau seorang Putri, jadi berusahalah untuk memakai seepatu ini setiap kau berada bersama Sang Pangeran. Wah cocok. Kakimu mulus juga." Aku hanya mencibir mendengar itu. Setelah sepatu, sekarang Konan mengenakanku sarung tangan.

"Sekarang apa lagi, un?" tanyaku.

" Ini sarung tangan. Gunakanlah selalu saat kau bersama Sang Pangeran dan warga kerajaan lain. Jangan sampai mereka muntah melihat mulut yang ada di telapak tanganmu ini." Ujar Konan. Aku hanya mengangguk saja.

"Sebentar lagi yang menjemputmu datang. Bersaip-siaplah!" perintah Pein.

"gunakan suara yagn halus, jangan coba-coba menggunakan jutsu selama berada di sana. Jangan sampai kedokmu terbongkar, atau tamat riwayat kita!" perintah Konan.

"Iya Konan, aku mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku bukan anak kecil, un!" Konan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Tak menunggu lama saat seseorang mengetuk pintu.

" Biar aku yang buka. Mungkin dari Kerajaan." Ujar Konan dan berlari menuju pintu. Kudengar samar-samar mereka berbicara dan akhirnya Konan memanggilku. Dengan langkah yang kubuat seperti perempuan aku keluar dari ruang tengah menuju ruang tamu. Dan kudapati seorang laki-laki paruh baya menatapku dengan tatapan kaget.

"benar-benar mirip." Katanya dengan nada kaget.

"sudah kubilangkan. Aku tidak mungkin berbohong." Timpal Konan." Jadi bagaimana, setuju, tidak?"

"tentu saja aku setuju. Silahkan anda menandatangani dua surat ini!" katanya dan menyodorkan dua surat kepada menandatanganinya. Satu surat dari kedua surat itu diberikan kepada Konan. Lelaki paruh baya itu juga memberikan sebuah koper pada Konan. Sepertinya isinya uang. Dengan wajah berseri-seri Konan menerimanya.

"Terima kasih" jawab Konan.

"Iya, sama-sama, Konan-san. Boleh saya membawa perempuan ini sekarang?"

"Oh, tentu! Tapi ingat jangan buat wanita ini terluka ya!" jawab Konan.

"Baik, Konan-san" kata laki-laki itu.

"mari ikut saya, nona!" katanya padaku. Sempat kutatap Konan. Konan menundukkan kepala memberi syarat kalau aku harus ikut. akhirny a keluarlah aku bersama orang itu dari markas Akatsuki. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu kalau aku seorang lelaki.

Didepan markas, sebuah kereta kuda menunggu -laki membuka pintu kereta kuda mewah khas kerajaan itu dan mempersilahkan kau masuk. Dengan pasrah aku menuruti. Laki-laki itu menutup kembali pintu dan segera melompat duduk disamping kusir. Kereta mulai berjalan. Samar-samar kudengar teriakan teman-temanku. Mereka sudah bahagia. Lalu bagaimana denganku?

. . . . .

* * *

mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Aku boleh respon review teman2 disini kan? Izinkan aku ya… tapi yang ga ingin lihat ya udah langsung baca ceritanya aja …

Untuk **muthiamomogi**: makasih dah review… Sai akan muncul disini.. oh iya aku lupa beri tanda. Makasih dah ningatin aku…

**Chiheisen**: Makasih dah Review ya! Aku senang dapat Review dari salah satu author kesukaanku! Penyembuh disini bukan seperti dokter atau ninja medis seperti Ino, tp disini Dei menyembuhkan dalam konteks psychology. Gaje ya? Ya, mungkin dengan membaca kelanjutannya, Chiheisen akan mengerti. Terima kasih sarannya… akan aku ikuti saran yang membangun ini…

**Ms Shalala Bum Bum**: Makasih dah Review.. senang eh melihat ada yang menyukai karyaku… Iya belum End, jadi baca kelanjutannya ya…

**PRINCESS?**

**Chap II**

By Rei-kun 541

.

.

.

Hampir senja ketika kereta kuda yang aku tumpangi memasuki halaman istana. Halaman istana begitu luas dan tertata dengan indah. Aku sebagai penikamt seni sangat mengagumi estetikanya. Ada air mancur ditengah-tengah halaman istana yang menambah keindahan halaman itu.

Kereta kuda berhenti tepat di depan istana. Pintu terbuka dan lelaki paruh baya itu mempersilahkan aku untuk turun dari kereta kuda itu. Aku menurutinya. Betapa takjub aku melihat kemegahan dari istana itu. Istana yang tampak berbesa dengan istana lain. Istana yang memilaki seni arsatektur yang indah. Didepan kami ada anak tangga yang tinggi dan menyambut kedatangan kami. untuk masuk melewati pintu depan istana, kami harus menyusuri tangga itu terlebih dahulu.

Lelaki itu mempersilahkan aku terlebih dahulu untuk berjalan menaiki tangga. Lagi-lagi aku menurutinya. Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain itu.

Kuangkat sedikat rokku dan mulai menaiki tangga itu. Tapi sampai ditengah jalan kau menginjak rokku sendiri. Hingga aku hampir jatuh. Syukur lelaki itu menggapai tubuhku dan menopang dari belakang agar aku tidak jatuh.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, nona?" Tanya lelaki itu. Wajahku merona merah dan segera kugelengkan kepalaku. Aku benar-benar malu. Huh… kenapa harus baju seperti ini sih yang aku pakai?

Setelah menyusuri tangga lelaki itu berlari dan membuka pintu depan istana dan mempersilahkan aku masuk lebih dulu. Ketika masuk lagi-lagi aku merasa takjub. Keindahan istana itu tidak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Setelah lama berjalan, sampailah kami di depan sebuah ruangan. Di dalam ruangan itu, kulihat seorang wanita dewasa yang anggun sedang berdiri di depan jendela yang tinggi dan lebar sehingga langit sore itu dapat dilihat dengan jelas. Wanita itu memakai tiara yang indah dikepalanya, berkilau diterpa matahari senja. Aku yakin yang ada didepanku itu adalah seorang ratu.

Mendengar derap langkah kami, wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap kami. Kami berhenti dan menundukkan tubuh kami memberi hormat.

Aku menatap wajahnya dan ia juga menatap wajahku. Wanita itu tersentak dan mata sewarna darah miliknya berbinar-binar.

"Yamanaka-hime… Putri Bintang di Surga…" ujarnya. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Bukan Yang Mulia, Putri Bintang di Surga telah tiada. Dihadapan Yang Mulia hanya gadis biasa berwajah mirip dengan Tuan Putri."

"Aku mengerti. Perginya Putri Bintang di Surga juga membuat aku kehilangan Sang Pangeran juga."

Sang Ratu berjalan manghampiriku. Dia berdiri tepat di depanku kemudian menyentuh pipi kiriku dengan tangan kanannya. Setelah itu, Ratu memelukku. Aku tersentak. Ingin rasanya melepaskan pelukannya tapi aku takut perbuatanku tidak sopan.

"Aku mohon! Tolong kembalikan anakku. Aku mohon!" Ratu memohon padaku. Sungguh tak pernah aku mendapatkan permohonan seperti itu sebelumnya.

"I… Iya, Yang Mulia. Saya akan berusaha."

"Tolong, jangan menyerah! Kau satu-satunya harapanku saat ini."

"Saya akan berusaha, Yang Mulia!"

Ratu melepaskan pelukannya. Bisa kulihat matanya berair. Ia hendak menangis. Segitu terlukakah?

"Mari aku tunjukkan istana Sang Pangeran." Ujarnya, tapi segera dihalangi oleh lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Tidak perlu Yang Mulia, anda pasti lelah seharian bekerja tanpa henti. Biar saya yang akan mengantarnya." Jawab lelaki itu.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menemanimu mengunjungi Sang Pangeran." Kata Ratu padaku.

"Tidak apa! Beristirahatlah Yang Mulia, dan maaf, tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan putri. Tak pantas rasanya bagiku, hm.."

"Kau akan jadi Putri disini. Menggantikan Putri Bintang di Surga.. Jadi berusahalah terbiasa dengan sebutan itu."

"Baiklah Yang Mulia..hm.."

Setelah menunduk member hormat aku yang diantar lelaki itu meninggalkan Ratu dan pergi menuju kediaman Sang Pangeran.

Istana Sang Pangeran terpisah. Masih satu gedung dengan istana Ratu, tapi tidak menyatu. Istana Sang Pangeran juga dilengkapi ruang kerja, kamar tidur, perpustakaan dan ruang-ruang lain milik pangeran sendiri.

Lelaki itu langsung mengajakku ke kamar sang pangeran. Didalam kamar itu dapat kulihat seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya. Rambutnya kusut. Dia tak terwat sama sekali. Kamarnya juga berntakan seperti kapal pecah. Pelayan istana pasti sulit membersihkannya karena kamarnya yang besar.

"Yang Mulia…" Sapa lelaki itu. Pangeran mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kami yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Mata onyx miliknya menatap ke arahku. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan lusuh. Mata onyx itu menyipit ketika melihatku. Wajahnya berubah merah, dan mata onyxnya menatap tajam kearahku.

"Kalian ingin membohongiku kagi, hm?" teriaknya, kemudian segera membuka kertas mencoret-coretnya dengan kuas dan tinta berwarna hitam. Awalnya aku tak tahu apa yang ia coretkan di gulungan itu.

"Ninpou Jouju Giga!" ucapnya. Itu ninjutsu. Dari gulungan itu keluar sebuah singa aneh dan singa gambar itu segera menyerangku. Awalnya aku ingin menghindar, tapi karena sadar posisiku, aku pasrah saja ketika singa itu menyerangku. Aku jatuh tertidur. Kedua tanganku di diijak kedua kaki depan singa itu. Singa itu mengaung bagai mendapat mangsa. Tanganku tak dapat kugerakkan.

"To..Tolong, un! Siapapun tolong aku, un!" baru kali ini aku memohon minta pertolongan. Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sih…

"Yang Mulia, hentikan! Beginikah cara Yang Mulia menyambut kedatangan sang Putri?" teriak lai-laki itu. Singa itu berhenti mengaung di depan wajahku dan mulai mundur teratur, kembali masuk ke dalam gulungan itu.

Aku bangun dan duduk dilantai sambil mengelus kedua tanganku yang diinjak singa itu secara bergantian. Padahal haya gambar, tapi kenapa rasanya begitu nyata?

Kudengar langkahnya, dia bergerak ke arahku. Setelah dekat ia mulai berlutut di depanku dan mengelus pipku…

"Kau benar-benar, Ino?" tanyanya. Mata onyxnya berkaca-kaca.

"Te…tentu saja, un?" jawabku singkat. Begitu selesai kujawab, dia langsung memelukku. Begitu cepat, begitu tiba-tiba dan begitu erat. Dia bagaikan menemukan barang berharganya kembali dan tidak ingin lagi kehilangannya.

"Hime, syukurlah kau kembali! Tolong Hime, tolong jangan pergi lagi! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Jangan pergi ya? Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku kesepian!" katanya sambil tetap memelukku.

"I…iya. Tidak akan aku tinggalkan, un!"

"Hime… oh…" kurasakan pelukannya yang semakin erat dan nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat. Kugenggam bahunya untuk melepaskan pelukan Pangeran. Pangeran melepaskan pelukannya hingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Air matanya terlihat membasahi pipinya, tapi ia segera mengusapnya dan tersenyum kepadaku. Aku mengerti luka hatinya.

Aku segera beringsut menuju ke sampingnya. Duduk disittu kemudian gentian memeluknya dari samping.

"Jangan dibendung, Pangeeran. Jika ingin menangis, menangislah! Saya ada di sini untuk Yang Mulia. Yang Mulia dapat menggunakan dada saya untuk menyandarkan tubuh Yang Mulia yang letih dan sedih ini, un!" itu yang dapat kukatakan dan itu sukses menbuat Pangeran menangis tersedu-sedu. Isak tangisnya terdengar menggema di sudut-sudutkamar. Hatiku luluh. Baru kali ini kurasakan rasa sakit seperti ini.

Entahlah… aku tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada diriku hingga aku melakukan hal seperti itu. Tapi dari pertemuan kami, terlihat perubahan jelas pada Sang Pangeran yang akhirnya aku tahu dia bernama Sai, setelah mengorek informasi dari lelaki paruh baya bernama Sora itu.

Pangeran memerintahkan Sora untuk mengantarku ke kamar yang akan aku tempati untuk beristirahat dan untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Kami akan bertemu lagi di meja makan saat makan malam nanti.

Kamarku besar dan mewah. Kamar khas seorang putri. Nyaman juga berada di dalamnya. Didalam kamar itu ada kamar mandinya juga, hingga akhirnya aku langsung saja mulai membersihkan diriku. Mulai dari membersihkan tubuhku hingga rambutku.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan Yukata dan rambut yang digulung dan ditutupi handuk. Segar juga. Dimarkas mencari shampoo saja rasanya susah sekali. Aku berjalan menuju lemari yang besar dan mulai membukanya. Ya, seperti yang telah diduga, semuanya baju perempuan.

"Hah.." keluhku. Kubiarkan lemari itu terbuka dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurku kemudian tiduran di situ.

"Hanya 2 minggu, Deidara, hanya 2 minggu, un!" kata-kata itulah yang aku lontarkan untuk membuatku kuat bertahan. Ini berat untuk seorang lelaki. Seorang lelaki cool (jiah) harus berpura-pura menggunakan nama seorang putri, menggunakan baju putri, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi berpura-pura berpacaran dengan seorang lelaki. Gila!

Tapi akhirnya, aku beranjak juga. Bangun dari tempat tidurku, dan menuju kelemari. Kucari baju yang sekiranya simple untuk digunakan. Kudapari sebuah dress terusan bergaya jepang dengan lengan lengan besar dan rok tanpa volume yang jatuh menutupi seluruh kakiku. Dress itu berwarna putih. Kupakai dress itu akhirnya.

Sambil mengeringkan rambutku sengan handuk, aku berjalan menuju meja rias, dan disitulah masalah mulai datang. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan make up.

"Haduh… bagaimana ini… un?" teriakku sambil mondar-mandir di dalam kamar. Aku kembali ke meja rias membuka satu set alat make up. Melihat terlalu banyak warna dan kuas aneh yang tak aku tahu apa fungsinya buatku meninggalkan meja rias dan duduk dikasurku.

Ingin rasanya minta bantuan Konan, tapi dia jauh. Masa' harus minta bantuan Sora? Nanti apa yang akan dikatakannya? Perempuan tak bisa menggunakan make up? Yang benar saja?

'Mati, aku, un!' batinku. 'kalau keluar tanpa make up, ketahuan tidak ya kalau aku cowok?' hah… bingung bagaimana ini?

Lama aku berfikir, tapi tak membuahkan hasil. Alat make up tak ada buku panduannya lagi, buat aku makin pusing saja. Kebingunganku memuncak ketika ada yang mengetuk pintu dari luar.

"Mampus gue… un!" aku segera berlari menuju meja rias, menyisir rambutku yang hampir kering. Kubiarkan rambutku tergerai dan dan puniku kubiarkan menutupi separuh wajahku. Setelah itu aku membuka pintu. Kulihat Sora dibaliknya. Ada sedikit rasa lega juga. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau yang mengetuk pintuku adalah sang pangeran. Mungkin nyawaku sudah melayang ketika dia melihatku seperti ini. Bisa aku dengar Sora hampir tertawa, tapi ia menahannya kemudian berkata,

"Putri, anda sudah ditunggu Yang Mulia di meja makan."

Aku, menggeleng, tidak berani pergi kesana.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Sa…saya tidak bisa menggunakan Make up, un!" Kudengar lagi sora hampir tertawa. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Putri, kenapa tidak bilang pada saya sejak tadi? Tunggu sebentar! Saya akan kembali!"

Aku menunggu dengan pasrah dan malu. Tapi tidak lama kemudian dia datang kembali dengan membawa dayang. Ada sekitar 5 orang. Banyak sekali. Mereka segera menghampiriku dan mulai menandaniku. Semoga mereka tidak curiga aku seorang lelaki.

"Putri, sudah selesai…" keta mereka. Cepat juga. Kulihat wajahku. Ternyata lebih cantik disbanding dandanan Konan.

"Anda cantik sekali, Putri." Kata salah satu dri mereka.

"te…tetima kasih, un!" jawabku janggal. Setelah memakai sarung tangan dan sepatu, aku segera berjalan menuju pintu.

"Mari, Putri, saya antarkan ke ruang makan!" kata Sora. Aku berjalan di susul para dayang dan Sora di belakangku.

Sesampainya diruang makan, kulihat Pangeran duduk di meja makan sambil menungguku. Kini penampilannya benar-benar berubah. Wajahnya terlihat berseri meskipun dengan kulit wajah yang pucat. Rambutnya rapi, tidak awut-awutan seperti saat terakhir ak melihatnya tadi sore. Dia mengenakan pakaian Khas pangeran yang mewah. Serasi dan pantas dengan warna kulitnya yang putih pucat itu. Pangeran terlihat tampan sekali.

Ketika dia melihat kedatanganku, dia bernjak dari duduknya dan beranjak ke arahku. Setelah berada di depanku, ia menggapai tanganku, mengangkatnya dan mengecup ujung punggung tanganku, setelah itu ia mengecup keningku.

DEG… jantungku berdegup kencang. Tak pernah kurasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatiku.

"Maafkan saya Pangeran! Saya terlambat, un!" kataku mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak apa-apa…" jawabnya, kemudian mengajakku menuju meja makan. Menarik sebuah kursi dan mempersilahkan aku untuk duduk. Dia kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Kau terlihat cantik malam ini, Hime." Katanya. Kurasakan darah naik ke kepalaku dan membuat wajahku merah. Kutatap mata onyxnya dan dibalasnya dengan senyuman. Aku semakin malu hingga kutundukkan wajahku.

Para dayang membawakan malan malam untuk kami. Kami makan bersama malam itu. Berdua saja di meja yang besar itu. Sempat ia menyuruhku untuk membuka sarung tanganku, tapi aku menolak. Tidak mungkin memperlihatkan hal aneh padanya.

Kami menikmati hidangan penutup sambil tertawa dan bercanda. Membicarakan apa saja yang bisa kami bicarakan. Kami menikmati kebersamaan kami. Kenapa aku bisa sengan mudahnya melakukan itu semua?

Sudah tengah malam tapi aku belum juga bisa tidur. Sudah dua jam lalu Pangeran mengecup keningku dan mengucapkan selamat tidur tapi aku belum juga bisa terlelap hingga tengah malam begini.

Tiba-tiba kudengar pintu yang menghubungkan balkon dan kamarku diketuk seseorang. Aku bernjak dari tempat tidurku itu dan membuka pintu. Kulihat dua sosok di depanku.

"Konan…" ujarku. Itu Konan, dia datang bersama Tobi.

"Ayo… masuk! Kenapa kalian tahu kamarku disini?" tanyaku sambil melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam kamar.

"Wah… kamarmu indah sekali," kagum Konan.

"Aku benci warna pink. Disini didominasi warna pink, un!"

"Tapi, tetap serasi dengan senpai yang seorang hime…" ucap Tobi.

"Deidara, aku bawakan ini untukmu." Kata Konan sambil memberikan dua kantong yang biasa kupakai untuk menyimpan tanah lempung. Kubuka resleting kantongku dan mendapati kantong itu telah penuh dengan tanah lempung.

"Wah… terima kasih, Konan, un!" ujarku berseri-seri.

"Tobi juga bawa ini untuk Senpai." Katanya sambil memberikan aku kantong kertas berukuran sedang. Isinya lollypop.

"Tobi, tidak perlu. Kau makan saja sendiri." Kataku sambil memberikan kembali pada Tobi.

"Kalau tidak mau setidaknya Senpai mengambilnya walau hanya satu." Ujar Tobi. Akhirnya aku mengambil salah satu permen di dalam kantong kertas itu untuk menghargai pemberian Tobi.

Konan dan Tobi tidak lama di kamarku. Setelah memberikan semuanya dan mengajariku cara memakai make up, mereka pulang. Tobi mempunyai kemampuan menembus ruang dan waktu dan itu membuat mereka cepat pergi.

Aku kembali ke tempat tidurku setelah mengunci pintu balkon dan akhirnya tertidur.

… TBC…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

PRINCESS?

BY Rei-kun 541

**Pair **: SaixDei

**Warning**: Sekali lagi, ini Pair YAOI SaixDei, jadi yang anti YAOI diperkenankan membacanya juga *di gaplok* OOC, typos, berantakan de el el…

.

.

.

Aku tersadar ketika hari mulai siang. Kubuka mataku dan beringsut hendak duduk, tapi sesosok tubuh yang duduk di sisi tempat tidurku membuat aku kaget dan segera tidur kembali kemudian menarik selimutku lagi agar menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

"Pa…Pangeran, un,"

"Selamat pagi, Hime!" sapanya.

"Pangeran, aku tidak pakai baju," ucapku. Aku berharap semoga ia tak melihat bentuk tubuhku. Pangeran hanya tersenyum saja mendengar kata-kataku.

"Aku tak akan berbuat hal buruk padamu. Kau tidur nyenyak sekali sampai aku takut membangunkanmu. Segeralah mandi. Nanti kusuruh mengantarkan makan ke kamarmu saja. Aku sudah sarapan lebih dulu," katanya kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan hendak meninggalkan kamarku.

"Pangeran…" panggilku. Itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Iya…" jawabnya dan berbalik menatapku.

"Maafkan aku, un!"

"Tidak apa."

"Aku janji besok akan kutemani anda sarapan." Dia membalasnya dengan senyuman kemudian keluar.

Semua berjalan sesuai rencana selama seminggu ini. Pangeran sudah lebih baik dari hari ke hari. Ketika aku sudah berada 3 hari di istana, kulihat Pangeran mulai menginjakkan kakinya di istana Sang Ratu. Aku mengikutinya secara diam-diam waktu itu.

Didalam sebuah ruangan, kulihat Ratu sedang sibuk bekerja dan Pangeran mulai menghampirinya.

"Apakah Ratu perlu bantuan?" Tanya Pangeran dan itu membuat Ratu tersentak.

"Sai…" ujar Ratu tak percaya. Ratu segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan Pangeran. Ratu memeluk pipi Sai.

"Jika Ratu perlu bantuan, katakanlah. Saya akan membantu!" ujar Pangeran.

"Oh…" Ratu memeluk Pangeran dengan erat dan mulai menangis.

"Kau kembali, nak, kau kembali. Terima kasih, Tuhan!" ucapnya di sela-sela tangisan. Sai membalas pelukan ibunya dan berkata,

"Maaf, Ibu. Maaf karena aku telah meninggalkan ibu selama ini dan membuat ibu menderita sendirian. Aku menyesal!"

Aku pergi dari sana dan membiarkan mereka saling melepas rindu. Satu mingguberlalu tanpa halangan besar. Kami rutinitas seperti biasa. Pangeran mulai bisa masuk dan menyibukkan diri dalam masalah-masalah kerajaan. Tapi semua mulai terasa sulit ketika Putri lain selain aku mulai masuk ke dalam istana sang Pangeran.

…

Putri itu bernama Putri Sakura. Ya, itulah yang dikatakan Sang Ratu saat memperkenalkannya padaku saat makan siang beberapa hari lalu. Sejak awal melihatnya, aku sudah merasa tidak suka, tapi tetap kucoba untuk tersenyum dan bersahabat dengannya.

Putri Sakura adalah seorang Putri dari penasehat kerajaan, asisten sang Ratu. Itu membuat Ratu kelal betul dengan Putri Sakura degitu juga dengan Sang Pangeran. Putri itu adalah seorang Putri yang pintar. Ilmu kepemerintahan dan ilmu ekonomi dia kuasai, bahkan senipun dikuasainya. Itu membuat aku malu. Ya, memang benar aku bukan seorang Putri. Aku hanya lelaki yang digunakan sebagai alat untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Pangeran. Kenapa tiba-tiba hatiku jadi panas setiap melihat Putri itu?

Putri itu datang disaat yang tepat. Dimana seminggu ini lagi ada tamu agung kerajaan yang akan berkunjung. Itu membuat Pangeran begitu sibuk dan Putri Sakura selalu menemani Pangeran dengan alasan membantu. Sementara aku? Aku hanya diam di dalam kamar sambil memainkan tanah lempung tanpa bisa membantu apapun.

Semakin hari kulihat mereka berdua semakin dekat saja dan itu membuat aku tak kuat lagi dan kukatakan semuanya sore itu. Sore dimana kami duduk berdua di balkon istana dalam acara minum teh yang selalu kami lakukan setiap hari.

"Hime… kau terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini, ada apa?" Pangeran memulai pembicaraannya.

"Aku kesepian, un!" ucapku singkat.

"Mengapa kau bicara seperti itu sementara kami semua ada di sini?"

"Entahlah… tapi selama ada Putri itu, aku seperti ….. disisihkan!" kulihat dia tersenyum, senyum yang entah kenapa semakin hari semakin indah saja terlihat.

"Kenapa tersenyum, un?"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Ah…" aku tersentak. Apa? Cemburu? Apa iya? Aku bernjak dari dudukku kemudian melangkah ke sisi balkon dan berdiri dasana memandang langit. Aku memikirkan apa yang ia katakan. Dia menyusulku. Beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di sampingku.

"Benar bukan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, un. Aku hanya tidak suka Sai-kun bersama dengan Putri itu, sehingga tak ada waktu unt…" belum sempat kuselesaikan kata-kataku, dia segera mengangkat daguku dan dan membungkam mulutku menggunakan bibirnya. Jantungku kembali berdegup kencang dan wajahku terasa panas. Bibir kami saling bertaut. Dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku tapi dahi kami saling menempel hingga dapat kumasuki ke dalam tatapan mata onyxnya.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu! Kau segalanya bagiku." Katanya dan kembali mengecup bibirku. Kali ini lebih dalam dan aku menikmatinya. Ya, kau benar, aku cemburu. Itu karena aku mulai mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu.

"Aishiteru… Sai-kun!" kataku padanya sore itu.

…..

3 hari sebelum kedatangan tamu istimewa itu, Pangeran dan semuanya mulai sibuk. Tapi aku juga mulai ambil bagian. Berdasarkan konferensi meja makan, Putri itu mengusulkan pada Pangeran agar aku mengambil bagian dalam menghibur tamu dengan memainkan harpa dan Pangeran setuju. Dasar Putri sialan! Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja usulan itu diajukan? Berlatih harpa dalam waktu 3 hari? Yang benar saja! Aku ini bukan ahli dalam suara-suara merdu. Tapi ku iyakan juga usulan itu. Akan kubuktikan pada Pangeran bahwa aku dapat memainkan harpa dalam waktu 3 hari. Aku bukan orang bodoh.

Siang itu aku berjalan menuju perpustakaan Sang Pangeran, mencari-cari buku tentang harpa sambil menunggu pelatih harpa untukku datang sore nanti. Setelah mendapatkannya aku mulai duduk dan membaca. Belum habis 2 lembar membaca, Pangeran masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dengan Putri itu di sampingnya. Aku mencibir melihat mereka berdua.

"Hime… ternyata kau disini?" Tanya Pangeran.

"Iya…" jawabku kemudian beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Mau kemana, Putri?" Tanya Sakura. " Tetaplah disini bersama kami."

"Iya, Hime. Temani aku disini." Ujar Pangeran.

'Brengsek, Putri itu!' batinku. Akhirnya aku duduk kembali dan membaca buku.

Mereka berdua akrab sekali. Ada sebuah tugas yang mereka selesaikan bersama-sama. Dapat kudengar diskusi mereka yang tak kutahu maksudnya. Itu membuatku dongkol. Setelah lama berdiskusi, Pangeran mulai mengantuk.

"Anda terlihat lelah sekali. Beristirahatlah. Sisanya akan saya selesaikan." Kata Putri Sakura.

"Oh… iya. Aku mengantuk sekali. Benarkah kau akan menyelesaikannya?"

"Tentu Pangeran." Jawabnya. Akhirnya Pangeran tidur dengan meletkkan kedua tangannya di kursi dan membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya. Tidak lama kemudian kudengar suara nafas halus darinya. Pangeran telah tertidur. Sempat kulihat wajahnya dan wajahnya yang tertidur itu terlihat sangat damai. Aku menyukai wajahnya.

Merasa bosan dengan buku yang kubaca, aku beranjak dari dudukku dan mencari buku lain di balik kemari yang tersusun banyak buku. Belum sempat kudapat buku itu, hatiku telah dibuat miris oleh Putri Sakura dengan melakukan adegan yang tak ingin aku lihat. Berani-beraninya ia mengecup kening Pangeran di depan mataku.

"Kau…" panggilku tidak terima.

"Sstt…" cegahnya, "Kau tak ingin Pangeran terbangun, bukan? Dia terlihat sangat lelah."

"Apa maksudmu dengan melakukan itu di depan mataku?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa maksudmu dengan datang kemari dan mengaku menjadi Putri Yamanaka? Kau mengambil milikku, kaulah yang tidak sopan." Katanya sambil membereskan buku-buku kemudian keluar dari dalam perpustakaan.

Aku kembali ke balik lemari dan bersembunyi di sana. Entah kenapa aku merasa takut memperlihatkan wajahku. Aku melepas sepatuku kemudian duduk di lantaidi belakang lemari. Dudukku benar-benar tidak sopan, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku lebih memperdulikan kata-kata Putri Sakura -katanya ada benarnya juga. Aku bukan siapa-siapa di istana ini. Aku hanya alat yang digunakan untuk menyembuhkan Sang Pangeran. Aku tidak berhak mengambil apapun dari sini terlebih lagi Sang Pangeran. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku selalu ingin Pangeran menjadi milikku seutuhnya dan tak ingin orang lain menyentuhnya? Apakah… ah tidak! Ini cinta yang tak wajar!

"Bingung, un!" kataku kemudian merebahkan diriku di lantai dan meletakkan buku yang kubaca di dadaku. Setelah itu aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Aku tertidur. Lebih tepatnya ketiduran dengan perasaan yang dipermainkan.

….

Aku tersadar dan merasakan hari sudah gelap. Cahaya matahari tidak masuk lagi ke dalam perpustakaan karena sudah tenggelam, dan itu membuat perpustakaan menjadi gelap.

"Astaga…" aku tersentak. Pikiranku kalut. Aku meninggalkan latihan harpaku, meninggalkan acara minum teh, dan jika tidak segera keluar juga, maka mereka akan menikmati malam tanpa aku. Pangeran pasti akan marah padaku.

Aku segera berdiri, mengambil sepatuku dan segera memakainya hampir bersamaan antara kanan dan kiri.

"ADAAWW…." Teriakku ketika aku merasakan kakiku perih tertusuk. Aku duduk kembali dan melepas kembali sepatuku. Aku meraba telapak kakiku dan mendapati beberapa paku payung kecil tertancap di telapak kakiku. Kurasakan telapak kakiku basah. Sepertinya itu darah.

"Kurang ajar, un! Siapa yang berani memasukkan paku payung ke dalam sepatuku, un?" umpatku sambil mencabut paku payung itu dari telapak kakiku. Setelah di cabut rasanya semakin perih tapi tak kupedulikan itu. Aku tersenyum sinis mengingat aku sering terluka dan luka seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Aku berlari menuju pintu.

"Sial! Pintunya terkunci!" umpatku lagi. Sepertinya memang ada orang yang menjebakku dan tak mau aku keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Tidak ada cara lain, un!" kataku. Aku melepas satu sarung tangan yang aku kenakan dan membiarkan mulut di telapak tanganku terbuka. Kuambil sedikit tanah lempung dari saku rokkudan kumasukkan ke dalam ke dalam mulut itu. Dia mengunyahnya dan akhirnya mengeluarkan tanah lempung itu dalam bentuk laba-laba.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah dari pintu kemudian melemparkan tanah lempung itu kearah pintu dan…

"KATSU!"

DUAR…

Tanah lempung itu meledak dan menghancurkan pintu perpustakaan. Aku segera keluar dan berlai hendak menemui Pangeran. Tapi dari kejauhan kulihat Pangeran dan Putri Sakura berlari menuju perpustakaan.

Dia berhenti ketika melihatku.

"Hime, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Ma…maafkan saya, Pangeran, un! Sa… Saya…"

"Ah… Bercak darah?" Tanya Pangeran sambil melihat bercak darah di lantai di belakangku. Pasti darah dari telapak kakiku. Aha… aku dapat ide. Aku tahu bagaimana cara mudah untuk mendapatkan maaf dari sang Pangeran.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hime?" Tanya Pangeran dan aku langsung menjatuhkan diriku sambil meringis. Pangeran segera mendekatiku. Ada rasa khawatir yang terlintas dari mimic wajahnya. Yes… sesuai rencana. Hatiku berbunga-bunga. Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada orang yang telah memasukkan paku kedalam sepatuku. Jika tahu begini seharusnya aku menginjak paku lebih banyak lagi.

"Kau kenapa, Hime?" tanyanya. Aku meraih bahu kirinya dengan tangan kananku dan menggenggamnya.

"Sakit… Kakiku sakit Sai-kun, un!"

Pangeran menyingkap rokku dan mendapati kedua telapak kakiku berlumuran darah.

"Kakimu terluka, Hime!" ujarnya khawatir.

"Sora, cepat panggil tabib!" perintahnya pada Sora. Pangeran mengangkat tubuhku. Menggendongku menuju kamar. Baru aku rasakan dia khawatir seperti itu. Hah… Sai-kun, kau selalu manis dalam keadaan apapun. Aku beralih menatap Putri Sakura. Dia terlihat iri dan marah padaku. Aku tersenyum sinis padanya. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan aku, termasuk Putri itu.

.

.

**….TBC…..**

yang dah baca tolong review ya... n makasih untuk senpai-senpai yang me-review chap 2 makasih banget! maaf belum bisa balas reviewnya... *di lempar***  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Hai… teman-teman semua… kembali lagi dengan author stress ini. Kali ini aku akan melanjutkan fic yang sempat terpotong itu. Oh.. sampai mana ya ceritanya *lupa*. Oh ya… sampai pada Deidara yang terluka kakinya, karena tidak sengaja nginjak paku yang ada di dalam sepatunya. Tahu tidak siapa yang berniat mencelakai Deidara? Kurasa teman-teman tahu. Tapi bagaimana reaksi Sai, jika itu sampai diketahui olehnya? Mau tahu kelanjutannya? Selamat membaca cerita selanjutnya…

**PRINCESS?**

**By Rei-kun 541**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair**: SaixDeidara (Ya ampun!)

**Warning**: AU, Typos, OOC, OC (tapi tidak ngambil terlalu banyak peran sih) dan semua kesalahan ada disini! Gomenasai…

.

.

.

"Hime, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga kau terluka seperti ini?" Tanya Pangeran sambil menidurkan aku ke ranjang.

"Ada paku di dalam sepatuku. Aku terburu-buru hingga tidak tahu kalau di dalamnya ada paku. Aku menginjaknnya, un!"

"Siapa yang berani memasukkan paku kedalam sepatumu?"

"Tidak tahu, un!"

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan!"

Tabib datang dan mulai mengobatiku. Kakiku terbalut perban. Ratu dan Putri Sakura memasuki kamarku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ratu khawatir.

"Tak apa-apa. Yang Mulia Putri sudah saya suntikkan obat anti tetanus sehingga Yang Mulia tidak akan terinfeksi," kata Tabib itu. Tabib lebay, aku sudah sering tertusuk kunai bahkan fuma shuriken tapi tidak tetanus tuh! tapi setelah mengobatiku, tabib itu pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

"Kenapa bisa terluka?" Tanya Ratu.

"Ada yang ingin mencelakai Putri, Yang Mulia Ratu!" kata Pangeran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa namanya, jika bukan ingin melukai? Ada paku di dalam sepatu Sang Putri, dan paku itu tidak mungkin masuk sendiri kan? Pasti ada orang memasukkannya." Kata Pangeran dengan nada marah. Aku hanya bisa diam sambil menatap Putri Sakura. Kulihat Putri itu menunduk.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan! Akan aku selidiki siapa yang mencoba melukai Sang Putri!" kata Pangeran tegas. Ada rasa ingin memberitahukan Pangeran bahwa yang berniat melukaiku adalah Putri Sakura. Tak ada orang lain selain dia. Aku yakin dia pelakunya.

"Aku… Aku pelakunya! Aku yang melakukannya!" tiba-tiba Putri Sakura berkata. Astaga! Dia terlalu polos atau terlalu bodoh? Dengan mudahnya dia mengakui itu.

"Apa? Jadi kau?" Tanya Pangeran.

"Karena dia, aku melakukan semua ini karena dia. Dia telah mengambil milikku. Dia telah mengambil Pangeran dariku!" teriaknya. Ah… dia berani sekali mengatakan semuanya. Tulihat Pangeran terkejut.

"Putri Sakura…" ucap Pangeran tak percaya, sementara itu Putri Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan kamarku dengan mata yang berair dan aku hanya bisa terpaku melihat semuanya. Tidak, aku tidak bisa disalahkan atas semua ini. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Kenapa? Aku punya terlalu banyak kekurangan tapi hatiku ingin memilikinya, aku harus bagaimana?

'Aku bodoh, un! Kenapa hatiku harus jadi lemah seperti ini, un!' batinku.

Ya, aku akui aku memang bodoh. Bisa-bisanya terjerat dengan cinta yang seharusnya tidak boleh kurasakan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Cinta masuk dan hinggap begitu saja dihatiku. Aku seharusnya benci dengan perasaan seperti ini sama seperti bencinya aku pada hari itu.

Hari itu, aku yang bosan berada di dalam kamar akibat luka di kakiku yang membuatku dilarang oleh Sang Pangeran untuk turun dari ranjang memilih berjalan-jalan di dalam istana. Sebenarnya lukaku sudah tidak sakit lagi akibat terinjak paku semalam, tapi Pangeran begitu khawatirnya sehingga mengurungku di dalam kamar, ya, begitulah yang kurasa. Kupikir aku akan senang dengan melakukan hal itu, tapi ternyata aku salah.

Aku menyesal. Tak seharusnya aku memilih untuk berjalan di koridor kerajaan perlahan-lahan sambil memegang setangkai bunga mawar yang kubiarkan menggesek dinding koridor sore itu dan berniat mencari Sang Pangeran di balkon istana dimana ia sering menghabiskan waktu sorenya di sana sambil membaca buku dan meneguk segelas teh. Karena saat itu aku melihat ia bersama perempuan lain, Putri yang telah membuat aku terluka. Sore itu dia melukaiku lagi. Memang tak seharusnya aku terluka karena Pangeran bukan siapa-siapa bagiku, tapi hatiku berbicara lain. Aku benar-benar terluka hari itu.

Aku berjalan menuju balkon istana saat itu, dengan perasaan senang untuk mendapati respon terkejut dari Sang Pangeran ketika melihatku datang menemuinya di sana. Tapi semuanya tidak sesuai dengan harapanku. Bukan Pangeran yang terkejut saat aku datang menemuinya di balkon, tetapi aku yang dibuat terkejut dengan perasaan panas dan hati yang terluka. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, jika melihat orang yang dicintai sedang bermesraan dengan orang lain di depan matanya sendiri, bagaimana hati tak terluka jika melihat orang yang dicintai sedang mencumbu seorang perempuan. Ya, seharusnya aku tak perlu seterkejut itu dan sesakit itu, tapi… tapi…

PRANG….

Aku menyenggol sebuah vas bunga yang diletakkan di samping pintu balkon. Sengaja, agar mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka yang menurutku menjijikan itu. Sang Pangeran tersentak melihatku dementara Putri itu tersenyum menyeringai. Sepertinya dia sangat puas telah berhasil membuatku sakit hati.

"Hime…" ucap Pangeran kaget.

"Ma… Maaf, aku tidak se-sengaja, un!" ucapku pura-pura gugup dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hi-Hime… tunggu! Kau salah paham!" teriak Pangeran. Bisa kudengar derap langkahnya mengejarku.

Dia segera menarik tanganku dan membuat aku spontan menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Hime, tolong dengarkan aku dulu! Apa yang kau…"

"Tidak apa-apa Yang Mulia… Anda berhak memilih mana yang baik untuk anda… lagipula, lagipula saya memang tak pantas untuk anda…" ungkapku. Memang semua yang aku katakan itu benar, seorang Pangeran sepertinya tak akan mungkin pantas bersama dengan seorang lelaki sepertiku.

"Tidak, Hime, aku mencintaimu… jadi tolong dengarkan aku dulu!" Pangeran bersikeras.

"Tidak apa-apa, Pangeran, sungguh… jadi tidak ada yang per…" Kalimatku terputus karena Paangeran yang tiba-tiba memelukku.

"Pa… Pangeran…"

"Kumohon, jangan buat aku terluka seperti ini, Hime. Tolong dengarkan aku dulu…" ucapnya. Dia menghentikan kalimatnya, memelukku erat dan melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika ia merasa aku sudah sukup tenang berada di dalam pelukannya.

"Yang tadi itu kecelakaan. Dia kehilangan control karena mabuk sehingga dia menarik kerah bajuku dan membuat bibirku menyentuh bibirnya, tapi sungguh tak ada niat bagiku untuk melakukan itu padanya…" ya, aku terima penjelasan Pangeran itu karena aku memang tahu Pangeran bukanlah seorang yang semudah itu termakan bujuk rayuan, terutama oleh perempuan yang saat itu berdiri beberapa meter dariku. Aku bisa melihatnya menatapku sengan tatapan dongkol sementara Pangeran tak dapat melihatnya karena Pangeran membelakangi Putri itu.

"Maafkan aku… maafkan aku… maafkan aku… aku menyesal…" pinta Pangeran. Saat itu, timbullah perasaan ingin membalas sakit hatiku pada Putri itu.

"Anda mencintai saya?" tanyaku pada Sang Pangeran.

"Tentu saja…"

"Saya juga mencintai anda… karena itu, saya maafkan. Pangeran tak perlu lagi minta maaf…" ucapku dan membalas pelukannya yang hangat itu.

"terima kasih… terima kasih, Hime," ucapnya, masih memelukku. Aku tersenyum sinis pada Putri Sakura yang berdiri di depanku sebelum aku mencium leher Sang Pangeran. Kurasakan Sang Pangeran tersentak karena itu begitu pula dengan Putri Sakura. Haha… kau pikir hanya kau saja yang bisa membuat aku sakit hati, aku juga bisa!

"Hime… kau…" ucap Pangeran kaget sambil memegang lehernya yang meninggalkan bekas berwarna merah akibat ulahku. Bekas itu semakin mencolok di kulit tubuh yang putih pucat milik Pangeran.

"Hahaha… Ada cupang, un…" ucapku sambil tertawa. Pangeran juga ikut tertawa sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"BRENGSEK…" teriak Putri Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja ada di sampingku, menarik tanganku hingga aku menghadap ke arahnya dan….

BUAKK…

Sebuah tinju melayang tepat di pipiku. Keras, membuatku jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Rambutku yang awalnya hanya aku sanggul biasa dengan sebuah pita jadi tergerai juga dibuatnya. Kuat juga perempuan itu, padahal sedang mabuk begitu!

"Kurang ajar!" umpatku kesal padanya. Berani-beraninya dia memukulku. Sementara itu Pangeran segera menghampiriku dan membantuku berdiri.

"Kurang ajar? Kau yang kurang ajar… Akan kubunuh kau!" Dia berjalan menghampiriku dan hendak memukulku lagi. Kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan dia memukulku, akan aku tangkis serangannya! Itu rencana awalku, tapi tak bisa aku lakukan karena ketika dia hendak memukulku lagi, tangannya ditangkis oleh Pangeran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura? Jaga emosimu! Dimana sopan santunmu selama ini?" ucap Pangeran tegas.

Mata Sakura kembali berkaca-kaca, ia menepis tangannnya yang saat itu masih di pegang oleh Pangeran untuk menyelamatkanku dari pukulannya.

"Kau brengsek, Sai… Kau tak pernah bisa mengerti perasaanku…" ucapnya kemudian jatuh terduduk di depan Pangeran. Air matanya menetes membasahi tantai.

"Kau tahu, betapa bahagianya aku saat bersamamu? Kita sudah sering bersama-sama bahkan kita adalah teman sejak kecil. Saat mengetahui aku akan dijodohkan denganmu, saat itulah aku merasa hidupku sempurna dan akupun meletakkan masa depanku di tanganmu. Tapi kedatangannya mengubah semuanya. Kau mulai meninggalkanku, kau memutuskan hubunganmu denganku, dan mulai tergila-gila padanya. Bahkan saat dia meninggalkanmu, kau jadi gila! Tak bisakah kau mengerti sedikit saja tentang perasaanku? Betapa besar kuletakkan harapanku padamu tapi kau tak pernah sedikit saja menatapku. Aku… aku sangat mencintaimu! Karena itu aku sangat membencinya." Putri Sakura terus menangis.

Aku tersentak mendengar itu dan Pangeran sepertinya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati Sang Putri kemudian memeluknya.

"Putri Sakura, maafkan aku! Maafkan aku karena meniggalkanmu, tapi aku tak bisa mencintaimu karena hatiku telah kulabuhkan di hatinya." Itu yang dikatakan Pangeran dan itu membuat Putri Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia segera mendorong tubuh Pangeran agar Pangeran berhenti memeluknya.

"Pergi sana! Aku benci kalian semua!" teriaknya kemudian beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berlari meninggalkan kami sambil terus menangis. Aku hanya bisa diam saja melihat semuanya dan Sang Pangeran yang tertunduk menatap lantai. Tiba-tiba kakiku lemas, aku jatuh terduduk di belakang Sang Pangeran. Ada rasa bersalah dihatiku mengetahui sakitnya perasaan Putri itu. Seharusnya Putri Yamanaka tidak hadir di antara mereka dan seharusnya aku tidak menikmati perasaan cinta Pangeran padaku yang dianggapnya sebagai Yamanaka. Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Aku sudah terlanjur terbuai dan ingin memiliki perasaan itu.

Pangeran beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiriku kemudian mengangkat tubuhku untuk digendong ala bridal style.

"Pangeran… tidak usah, aku bisa berjalan sendiri,un," ucapku minta di turunkan.

"Kakimu berdarah lagi," ucapnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kamarku, "Sudah kubilang kan, jangan turun dari ranjang. Kau nakal!" Dia memalingkan wajahnya kearahku dan tersenyum.

"Pangeran…" Aku tahu, senyumnya bukan senyum bahagia. Dia seakan ingin mengatakan jangan resah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi, itu tak bisa membuatku tenang. Ada perasaan sedih yang menusuk-nusuk hati Pangeran saat itu yang tak bisa aku obati. Dia tak ingin membagi penderitaannya dan tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya. Aku memang tidak berguna!

(^_^)

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku tak pernah melihat Putri Sakura lagi di istana sang Pangeran. Dia tinggal di istana Sang Ratu dan lebih memilih untuk menemani Sang Ratu, hingga akhirnya tamu agung itu datang berkunjung.

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar termasuk penampilanku dalam memainkan harpa. Diakhir penampilanku semuanya bertepuk tangan dan aku sangat bangga sekali, baru sekarang kudengar orang-orang mengagumi seni yang kuciptakan.

Sang Pangeran pun menyukai penampilanku. Ketika aku turun dari panggung itu, sang Pangeran langsung menyambutku dengan pelukan dan berkata,

"Permainanmu begitu indah, aku ingin sering-sering mendengarnya." Begitu yang ia katakana sambil memelukku dan aku membalas pelukannya sambil tersenyum.

Hari-hari selalu cepat berlalu, dan akhirnya tamu kerajaan meninggalkan istana. Kini istana menjadi sepi, dan hatiku juga berubah jadi sepi. Aku sadar waktuku tak lama lagi bersama sang Pangeran. Akatsuki akan mengambilku. Karena itu, ketika Sang Pangeran mengajakku ke atas bukit di belakang istana, aku menurut saja siang itu.

"Kau menyukai pemandangan hutan, Hime?" tanyanya ketika aku dan dia telah berada di atas bukit.

"Ya tentu saja," jawabku. Aku memang menyukainya tapi terkadang aku merasa bosan juga. Kami terlalu sering melewati hutan-hutan dalam setiap misi kami.

"Hime, terima kasih…" katanya tiba-tiba. Sepertinya dia mulai serius.

"Kenapa berterima kasih, un?"

"Karena kau kembali padaku. Sejak kepergianmu satu tahun yang lalu, aku benar-benar terluka dan putus asa hingga tak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan."

Hah… tentu saja, karena saat itu Pangeran jadi tidak waras.

"Hime…" panggilnya. Dia menarik tubuhku begitu dekat dengan dia, kemudian membalikkan tubuhku sehingga kita saling berhadapan. Dia menempelkan dahinya di dahiku hingga bisa kurasakan hangat desah nafasnya. Darah kembali naik ke kepalaku dan wajahku berubah jadi panas.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kau pergi lagi. Aku akan mengikatmu!" katanya sambil menatap lembut mataku.

"Aku akan mengikatmu dengan ini," lanjutnya. Dia sedikit menjauh dariku kemudian memperlihatkan aku sebuah box perhiasan berukuran kecil. Ternyata didalamnya ada sebuah cincin bertatakan berlian di atasnya. Mewah dan indah. Aku tersentak melihat itu semua.

"Hime, menikahlah denganku."

DEG…

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Pikiranku berubah kacau. Bagaimana tidak coba? Sekarang coba pikir, aku mencintainya, ya, aku sangat mencintainya, sementara itu aku harus kembali karena istana bukan tempatku, tapi dia mencegahku dengan cincin itu. Di satu sisi aku bahagia tapi bersamaan dengan itu aku menderita.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian berbalik agar tak kulihat tatapan mata onyx itu. Tatapan yang selalu buat aku luluh.

"Tidak Sai-kun! Aku tidak bisa, un." Itulah jawabanku. Dia tersentak? Sudah pasti. Kurasakan dia menghampiriku, membalikkan tubuhku lagi. Kali ini tak mampu kutatap wajahnya hingga aku hanya bisa menunduk saja.

"Tidakkah kau mencintaiku, Hime?" tanyanya.

"Kau mencintai Sai-kun, un!"

"Lalu, apa lagi? Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mau menerima lamaranku?"

"I.. Itu karena… aku… aku…" sungguh tak dapat kulanjutkan kata-kataku. Jika kau mengatakannya, maka hancurlah hubunganku dengannya. Selain itu, Akatsuki juga bisa celaka. Aku tidak mau.

"Ada apa, Hime? Ayo jawab!" dia mulai memaksa. Tak sempat kujawab pertanyaanya karena aku merasakan sesuatu melesat cepat kearah kami. Pangeran dalam bahaya. Segera kudorong Sang Pangeran agar dia jatuh tertidur sementara aku segera melompat dari tempatku berdiri semula. Kudapati sebuah anak panah melesat dan menancap di tanah. Kurang ajar! Mengapa saat seperti ini?

Pangeran tersentak melihat anak panah itu. Dia segera berdiri, berlari kearahku menarikku hingga aku berdiri di belakangnya. Dia hendak melindungiku dengan berdiri di depanku dan membiarkan aku berlindung di balik punggungnya.

"Hei pengecut! Tunjukkan dirimu! Berhentilah bermain petak umpet seperti ini!" teriak Pangeran.

Terlihat seorang melesat menuruni sebuah pohon dari arah panah itu melesat tadi. Dia seorang lelaki berumur sekitar 30 tahun yang membawa busur panah di tangan kanannya. Pangeran tersentak.

"Itu tadi, hanya pemanasan tidak akan bermaksud membunuh dengan satu anak panah seperti itu," katanya. Dia berdiri tepat 5 meter di depan kami.

"Haduh… kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini aku malah tidak membawa kuas dan kertas gulungan?" bisik Pangeran untuk dirinya sendiri yang masih dapat terdengar olehku. Pangeran segera mengambil pedang yang tergantung di pinggangnya dari sarung pedang dan menghunuskan pedang itu kearah pengganggu itu, siap untuk melawan.

"Hahaha…" laki-laki itu tertawa mengejek, "Kau pikir kau bisa melawanku yang memiliki teknik bertarung jarak jauh ini dengan menggunakan teknik jarak dekat seperti itu? Yang benar saja. Rasakan ini!" katanya kemudian membidikkan 3 anak panah sekaligus kemudian menembakkannya. Tapi dengan gerakan cepat Pangeran menangkis ketiga anak panah tersebut menggunakan pedangnya sehingga tidak ada satupun anak panah yang dapat melukainya.

"Hime, pergi dari sini! Aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Ayo cepat pergi!" perintah Pangeran kemudian berlari menyerang laki-laki pemanah itu. Aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa kecuali lari. Aku tak ingin rahasiaku terbongkar, walaupun aku tahu sebentar lagi juga akan terbongkar. Aku masih ingin bersamanya. Akhirnya kupercepat langkahku.

Tapi tiba-tiba, belum ada tujuh langkah aku berlari, dua orang laki-laki menghalangiku dan segera berlari mendekatiku dan langsung memegang kedua tanganku erat-erat.

"Waa… lepaskan aku, un!" teriakku sambil meronta-ronta. Tapi pegangan mereka kuat juga.

"Hime…" panggil Pangeran. Dia terdengar khawatir. Kupalingkan wajahku agar aku bisa melihatnya. Saat itu kosentrasi Pangeran buyar sehingga dengan mudah lawan menendang perut Pangeran yang tanpa pertahanan itu. Pangeran jatuh terpelanting. Itu tendangan yang kuat.

"Pangeran…" teriakku. Aku tidak terima dia melakukan itu pada Sang Pangeran.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku, un?" tanyaku, pada orang-orang tidak tahu diri itu.

"Aku menginginkan nyawamu! Serahkan dirimu pada kami, dan akan kami lepaskan sang Pangeran!" Jawab lelaki pemanah itu.

Dengan berat Sang Pangeran beranjak untuk berdiri dengan bantuan pedang yang ia gunakan sebagai penopang sementara tangan kiri memegang perutnya. Pangeran meringis. Tendangan tadi mungkin sangat menyakitkan.

"Tak akan kubiarkan! Jika kalian ingin melukai Hime, langkahi dulu mayatku!"

Aku benar-benar tak bisa bersabar lagi. Orang-orang itu sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Tak tahukah mereka dengan siapa mereka berhadapan? Dengan Deidara. Mereka pikir akan semudah itu membunuhku? Yang benar saja. Jangan anggap remah aku. Benar-benar brengsek…

"Nyawaku? Kalian menginginkan nyawaku? Coba saja kalian ambil jika kalian bisa, un!" kataku sinis dan menatap laki-laki di sebelah kiriku yang sedang menggenggam tangan kiriku kuat. Dia tersentak melihatku menatapnya dengan tatapan –ingin-mati-?- dariku. Segera dengan sekuat tenaga aku angkat kaki kananku dan mengayunkan lututku ke pangkal pahanya. Spontan dia melepas tanganku dan beralih memegang alat vitalnya. Hahaha… tentu saja aku tahu kelemahan laki-laki. Aku kan juga laki-laki. Pasti sakit...

Laki-laki itu meringis menahan sakit sambil terbungkuk-bungkuk. Langsung saja aku ayunkan tangan kiriku dan menghantamkan siku-ku ke tengkuknya. Laki-laki itu tepar seketika.

Sekarang giliran yang kanan, dengan menggunakan tangan kiriku yang sudah bebas, segera kutonjok pipinya hingga mengeluarkan darah dari panggir bibirnya. Dia meringis. Segera kutarik tangan kakanku dari cengkramannya yang mulai lemah akibat pukulanku, kemudian kutendang perutnya. Laki-laki itu juga ambruk. Haha… itu akibatnya jika melawanku!

Kulihat Pangeran menatapku dengan tatapan heran. Gawat! Sepertinya dia curiga! Pikirku. Aku segera mencari-cari alasan.

"Whahahaha…. Mereka sekarat karena seranganku. Aku hebat juga, un!" kataku, "Ya sudah ya, Sai-kun. Aku akan lari lagi, un. Sai-kun urusi saja orang tak penting itu, un!" kataku aneh kemudian berbalik, mengangkat rok dengan volume penuh itu kemudian kembali berlari. Kudengar Pangeran dan laki-laki itu berkata,

"Hah… dia hebat sekali!" gumam mereka dengan nada kaget.

"Aku tidak terima yang seperti ini, masa dikalahkan oleh seorang Putri? Sialan!" kata laki-laki pemanah itu. Tapi aku tak mempedulikannya. Aku lebih memilih untuk lari. Jika aku masih berada di tempat itu, mungkin aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku lagi dan meledakkan mereka. Aku tak mau kebohonganku diketahui. Akan aku bawa lari kebohonganku.

Tapi, tiba-tiba terdengar saura teriakan itu. Suara yang membuatku menyadari tak ada gunanya untuk menyembunyikan kebohonganku.

"Hime… awas!" Teriak Sang Pangeran saat itu. Kurasakan punggungku di dorong oleh seseorang hingga aku jatuh tertidur di tanah. Aku segera berbalik dan kudapati pangeran berdiri di depanku.

"Hime…" bisiknya kemudian ia terjatuh. Aku segera menangkap tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba jadi lemah. Kudapati beberapa anak panah menembus punggungnya. Dan disitulah rasa penyesalan itu datang. Seandainya saja aku tidak lari, seandainya saja aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya dengan cepat, seandainya? Seandainya?

Aku memeluk tubuh lemah itu.

"Sai-kun… Sai-kun bertahanlah, un!"

"Hime… kau…. Tak apa?" Tanya pangeran pelan, terasa ada nada sakit di setiap nada bicaranya. Rasa sakit itu… entah mengapa, aku mengeluarkan air mataku saat itu, aku menangis.

"Kenapa? Kenapa anda menolong saya, un? Nyawa saya adalah nyawa yang hina… tak seharusnya Pangeran menyelamatkan saya, un…" kataku, aku memeluk tubuh itu lebih kuat.

"Ah… aku akan membawamu pulang, un. Tolong bertahanlah… bertahanlah sebentar lagi!" ucapku. Aku mengangkat tubuhnya kemudian beranjak bari dudukku sambil menggendong tubuhnya ala bridal style.

"Hime…" bisiknya.

"Sudah, un! Jangan banyak bicara, kita harus pergi dari tempat ini, un!" perintahku.

"Kau mau lari ya?" Tanya lelaki dengan panah di tangannya. Dia melompat dan berdiri 3 meter di depanku. Sementara itu dua orang yang aku pukul tadi sudah berdiri dan mengepungku dari belakang.

"Jangan halangi jalanku, un!" perintahku.

"Kau pikir bisa semudah itu?" tanyanya. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Mereka harus diberi pelajaran. Kuturunkan tubuhnya kemudian kutidurkan tubuhnya tengkurap di tanah. Sambil membuka sarung tanganku, aku berkata dengan nada marah dan penuh tekanan di setiap katanya,

"Kurang ajar kalian! Setelah melukai Sang Pangeran, kalian masih berniat untuk menghalangiku, un?"

Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku kedalam saku rokku yang didalamnya telah kusimpan tanah lempung meski tidak banyak. Aku tidak membawa kantong berisi tanah lempung milikku, karena akan sangat mencurigakan jika itu di bawa kemana-mana.

Kubiarkan beberapa saat agar mulut yang ada di telapak tanganku itu mengunyah tanah lempung, dan setelah berbentuk laba-laba, kulemparkan ketubuh dua orang yang ada di belakangku. Laba-laba tanah lempung yang awalnya kecil hingga dapat kugenggam, berubah 7 kali lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Laba-laba itu menempel dan menutupi hampir seluruh wajah orang di sebelah kananku, sementara di sebelah kiriku laba-laba itu menempel di perutnya.

Aku sempat tersenyum sinis hingga…

"KATSU!"

Dapat kudengar 2 ledakan bersamaan. Kulihat laki-laki pemanah itu tersentak. Kedua temannya terluka karena ledakan. Dua tubuh itu rubuh bersamaan dan aku tahu bahwa nyawanya sudah tidak berada disana.

Laki-laki itu menatapku nanar. Tubuhnya gemetar melihat kedua temannya mati mengenaskan. Dia mundur beberapa langkah kemudian berbalik dan hendak lari, tapi aku segera melesat dari tempatku berdiri dan berpindah berdiri di hadapannya dan mencegahnya pergi.

"Mau lari kemana kau, un?" tanyaku.

"Kau bukan Yamanaka… Yamanaka sudah mati kubunuh, tapi tak kusangka ternyata kau bukan wanita biasa… kau.. kau iblis…" katanya terputus-putus karena ketakutan. Kemarahanku memuncak. Ternyata dia yang membunuh Putri Yamanaka dan membuat Pangeran terluka. Dasar, laki-laki brengsek!

Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku menyerangnya, menyerangnya bertubi-tubi tanpa bisa dia tahan apalagi membalas. Orang itu benar-benar kurang ajar. Tak puaskah dia membunuh Putri Yamanaka? Tak puaskah dia melukai Sang Pangeran? Aku kalut, tubuhku tak dapat kukendalikan. Kupukul, kutendang, kulakukan semuanya agar sakit hatiku terbalas. Tendangan akhir di perutnya yang membuat dia terpelanting jauh sekali menjadi akhir seranganku. Dia tak bisa bergerak lagi setelah itu.

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, kuangkat kembali tubuh Pangeran yang tak berdaya itu. Kubawa tubuh penuh luka itu dengan berlari cepat menuju istana. Pangeran harus segera diselamatkan.

X.X.X

"Luka Pangeran tidak fatal, tapi nyawanya terancam!" kata tabib yang menangani Pangeran ketika Pangeran telah sampai di istana.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanya Ratu yang saat itu berada disana. Dia terlihat sangat khawatir dengan apa yang menimpa sang Pangeran. Dia terus menangis selama tabib menangani Sang Pangeran.

"Panah yang menancap di tubuh Pangeran ternyata dibubuhi racun. Sayangnya, penawar racunnya tidak ada. Butuh waktu lama bagi kami untuk membuat formulanya, sementara Sang Pangeran membutuhkannya dalam waktu cepat. Jika dalam waktu 3 jam ini Pangeran tidak mendapat penawarnya, Pangeran tidak dapat diselamatkan," jelas sang Tabib.

"Oh… Tuhan! Lakukan, lakukan apa saja yang bisa buat Sang Pangeran bertahan, Tabib! Tolong…" ratap Sang Ratu. Dia kembali menangis tersedu-sedu.

Saat itu yang terlintas di pikiranku adalah Sasori-danna.

"Tenanglah, Yang Mulia! Aku akan segera kembali. Aku akan berusaha mencari bantuan untuk menyelamatkan Sang Pangeran," kataku. Aku menyingkap rokku kemudian pergi meninggalkan kerajaan setelah terlebih dahulu mengambil 2 kantong tanah lempung di dalam kamarku. Kuubah tanah lempung itu menjadi miniature burung hantu kemudian membuatnya menjadi nyata dan besar. Aku naik ke atas punggung burung hantu itu dan terbang menuju markas Akatsuki.

"Mana Sasori-danna, un?" Tanyaku pada Konan ketika aku sampai di markas Akatsuki.

"Kau terlihat terburu-buru sekali, ada apa?" Tanya Konan.

"Nanti saja kujelaskan, Konan. Sekarang Sasori-danna nya mana, un?"

"Dia ada dibelakang. Sedang bermain bersama Tobi."

Aku segera berlari ke halaman belakang dan kudapati Sasori-danna sedang bermain boneka sambil mengulum permen lollypop di mulutnya. Aku sempat blushing melihatnya, habis Sasori-danna terlihat imut.

"Sasori-danna, ayo ikut denganku, un!" ajakku sambil menarik tangannya.

"Mau kemana? Aku sedang asyik main nih…"

"Tolong, Sasori-danna, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, kita harus ke kerajaan sekarang, un!" Akhirnya dia menurut, tapi setelah aku iming-imingi boneka Barbie tentu saja.

Sesampainya di kerajaan, Sasori-danna langsung mengambil alih menangani Sang Pangeran. Sementara aku hanya dapat menunggu sambil melihat apa yang dilakuakn oleh Sasori-danna. Beberapa saat dia menangani Sang Pangeran untuk mengecek racun apa yang masuk, dia mulai keluar dari ruangan Sang Pangeran bersama dengan beberapa orang tabib.

Aku beralih duduk di samping Pangeran kemudian menggenggam tangannya. Wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa dia sedang menderita menahan sakit yang dialaminya. Mataku tiba-tiba berubah jadi kabut kemudian berkumpul di kelopak mataku dan akhirnya tumpah tanpa mampu aku bendung. Aku menangis. Baru pertama kali ini aku menangisi seseorang dengan hati yang benar-benar terluka seperti itu.

Satu jam terasa sangat lama bagiku untuk menunggu kedatangan kembali Sasori-danna sambil membawa ramuan penawar racunnya. Pangeran telah dipindahkan ke dalam kamarnya dan diberikan penawar rasa sakit agar bisa tidur terlentang untuk sementara waktu. Sasori-danna kembali sambil membawa satu gelas berisi penawar racun.

"Ini penawar racunnya, cepat berikan ini padanya!" katanya sambil memberikan gelas itu kepadaku.

"Yang benar saja! Pangeran hampir tak sadar seperti itu disuruh minum, un? Untuk membuka mulutnya saja dia tidak mampu, un!"

"Bagaimana kalau disuntikkan saja?" Tanya seorang tabib memberi solusi.

"Tidak mungkin! Ini terlalu banyak dan mengandung banyak air. Kalau disuntikkan, bisa bengkak tangannya." Jawab Sasori-danna.

"Kalau begitu ganti, buat yang kental agar bisa disuntikkan, un!"

"Dia sudah hampir mati, tidak ada waktu lagi membuat ulang penawar racunnya," jawab Sasori-danna.

"Aku memang yang salah tak berfikir dulu harus membuat yang mana…" lanjutnya.

"Ya sudah… sini, biar aku yang minumkan, un!" kataku. Kuberikan gelas itu pada Sasori-danna. Aku duduk di sisi tempat tidur Pangeran kemudian memerintahkan beberapa tabib untuk mendudukkan Sang Pangeran di depanku. Kuraih penawar racun itu ke dalam mulutku. Rasa pahit menusuk lidahku. Rasanya ingin sekali aku memuntahkan kembali obat itu , tapi aku menahannya. Itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding keselamatan sang Pangeran.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasori-danna.

Aku tak menjawab karena di dalam mulutku ada sekitar seteguk penawar racun. Aku tak memasukkan banyak obat itu karena jika kulakuan itu akan menghambat pekerjaanku dan membuatku susah.

Penawar racun yang ada di dalam mulutku itu segera kusalurkan kedalam mulut Sang Pangeran dengan cara menempelkan mulutku dengan mulut Sang Pangeran.

"Ih… Kau nekat!" kata Sasori-danna dengan nada jijik. Tapi tidak ada jalan lain bagiku. Ini satu-satunya cara.

Tapi jujur, di sela-sela memasukkan penawar racun itu kedalam mulutnya dan berkata dalam hati 'minum Sai, ayo ditelan, un!' ada rasa yang aneh, entah kenapa penawar racun itu kehilangan rasa pahitnya digantikan oleh rasa manis yang sulit diungkapkan. Baru kali itu aku meresakan rasa manis yang istimewa dan aku menikmatinya hingga tegukan terakhir dari gelas itu tersalurkan kemulutnya.

Setelah Pangeran meminum habis obatnya, para tabib menidurkannya kembali, tapi mengganti posisinya menjadi posisi lateral agar lukanya tidak ditekan gaya gravitasi tubuh.

"Bagaimana rasanya mencium Sang Pangeran?" Tanya Sasori-danna padaku ketika kami keluar dan membiarkan Sang Pangeran bristirahat sendiri di dalam kamarnya.

"Manis, un!" jawabku sekenanya…

GUBRAK… Sasori –danna jatuh.

"HOOEK…" dia ingin muntah

"Dia kan sejenis denganmu, jangan bilang kau mencintainya?" ujar Sasori-danna.

"A… Aku…" aku tak dapat merespon kata-katanya. Tapi tiba-tiba kudengar langkah kaki menghampiri kami. Itu Putri Sakura, dia menghampiriku dan memelukku.

"Pangeran… Pangeran terluka…" ucapnya terputus-putus sambil menangis dalam pelukanku.

"Tenanglah Putri Sakura! Pangeran baik-baik saja…" jawabku sambil membalas pelukannya, erat. Dia terluka sama sepertiku.

"Seandainya saja aku tidak termakan api cemburu… Seandainya saja aku rela Pangeran bersamamu?" aku tersentak mendengar penuturannya, tapi tak kurespon kata-katanya itu, karena aku tahu, aku mengerti perasaannya.

"Cinta Putri pada Pangeran begitu besar, karena cinta, Putri ingin memilikinya. Aku mengerti perasaan Putri. Karena itu, berjanjilah padaku untuk menjaganya. Aku juga mencintainya," kataku padanya. Merasa heran dengan kata-kataku dia segera melepaskan pelukannya kemudian memegang bahuku.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu? Kaulah yang pantas menjaganya. Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengannya?"

"Tidak, aku bukanlah seorang Putri seperti yang kalian dan Pangeran kira, un."

"Ya, aku tahu kau bukan Yamanaka. Tapi kau Putri yang Pangeran cintai. Tinggallah di sini bersama Pangeran."

"Tidak, tidak bisa, un! Tempatku bukan di sini, aku memiliki duniaku sendiri," kataku kemudian menatap Sasori untuk memberitahukan pada Putri jika duniaku ada bersama mereka. Putri Sakura kembali memelukku.

"Putri, jaga Pangeran baik-baik, ya! Buat dia bahagia. Jangan biarkan dia sedih lagi seperti saat dia kehilangan Putri Yamanaka…"

"Tentu saja!"

"Tapi boleh kan, aku tinggal disini sampai dia sadar? Aku ingin berpamitan dulu dengan Pangeran, un."

"Tak perlu minta izin. Kau boleh melakukan apa saja disini," kata Putri Sakura. Dia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatapku. Bisa kulihat matanya sembab.

"Putri, maafkan aku atas semua yang telah kuperbuat padamu!" aku tersenyum dan berkata,

"Sudah, tidak usah diingat lagi, un!"

**X.X.X TBC .X.X.X**

Akhirnya… chap 4 selesai juga…

Terima kasih buat semua readers yang telah mereview ficku ini… sungguh aku senang sekali dan aku akan berusaha untuk membuat fic yang lebih bagus lagi berdasarkan saran kalian semua… sekali lagi terima kasih…

Mungkin disini juga ada kesalahan penulisan. Maaf, aku malas sekali untuk memeriksa ulang… maaf ya!

Untuk** Muth-chan**, terima kasih, telah menjadikan ficku yang satu ini sebagai fic fave mu… makasih banget! Oh ya, untuk Yaoi n Shonen-ai, aku baru tahu kalau itu ada perbedaannya. Ya, emang ini lebih ke sho-ai kayaknya. Sepertinya aku harus banyak belajar tentang ini ke Muth-chan deh…

Untuk **Anata Kiyoshi**, sekarang sepertinya kecurigaan Kiyoshi telah terbukti deh? Salut, buat Kiyoshi.

Makasih dah Review ya…

Untuk **Uchiha Narachi**, iya, emang Typo ga pernah mau jauh-jauh dariku… menyebalkan sekali! Tapi lain kali akan kucoba periksa ulang… T_T Makasih dah Review ya…

Dan untuk **Lady Spain**, hehe… gimana ya, habis Sakura selalu ada di antara mereka bertiga sih, jadinya dimana ada SaixDei pasti ada Sakura.

Deidara: iya nih, perempuan itu ga pernah mau jauh-jauh dariku! Jadi susah mau berduaan saja dengan Sai… menyebalkan banget!

Sakura: Sorry ya… tapi emang sudah takdirku untuk mengganggu kebahagiaan kalian berdua!

Deidara: oh, ngajak berantem ya? Aku tampar bolak-balik Suna konoha, tak bernyawa kau!

Sakura: Oh, Author, kenapa tak kau buat aku menamparnya bolak-balik Suna Konoha aja tadi di chap ini, biar mati dia! T_T

Sai: …

Dan untuk Semua Reviewers yang sudah mereview chap 2 yang tak sempat aku balas, **Afuri-senpai**, **Chiheisen-senpai** makasih juga ya… Semoga fic ini dapat menghibur para readers semuanya… terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini

**See u in the next chap…**

Review Plissss…..


	5. Chapter 5

Hai minna-san….

Ketemu lagi denganku, dalam chap terakhir dari fic **Princess** ini. Sedih juga mengetahui fic ini akan tamat di chap ini. Tidak bisa lihat ada pair SaixDei lagi. Hehe… tapi tidak apa-apa deh, toh semua cerita kan harus punya ending. Apakah ini akan berakhir dengan sad atau happy ending, kita lihat saja nanti ya… selamat menikmati…

Disclaimer : Naruto punya saya. (kata yang punya alias Masashi Kishimoto)

**PRINCESS?**

**By** : Rei-kun 541

**Pair** : SaixDei

**Warning** : AU, Typos, GJ, OOC, OC, dll…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu aku berniat menjaga Pangeran sepanjang malam. Kuambil sebuah kursi di depan meja rias, kuletakkan di samping tempat tidur Pangeran kemudian duduk di situ. Tanganku meraih tangan Pangeran kemudian kugenggam dengan erat tangan yang lemah itu. Pangeran tidur dengan posisi lateral (Side-lying, Pangeran tidur dengan posisi berbaring pada salah satu sisi bagian tubuh dengan kepala menoleh kesamping) agar luka Pangeran tidak tertekan sehingga dapat kulihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Wajahnya terlihat tenang dan itu menenangkan hatiku. Sudah tidak terlihat ia menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya lagi.

Aku tidak bissa membohongi wajah indah itu lagi. Aku akan berkata yang sejujurnya pada Pangeran. Aku tidak ingin ia terluka lebih lama lagi. Aku akan memberitahukan semuanya, segera, meski itu berarti aku akan menderita. Tapi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkannya, aku ingin melihat wajahnya lebih lama lagi. Jadi aku rebahkan kepalaku disisi ranjangnya agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya lebih dekat. Wajah itu begitu bening, segar dengan warna kulit putih pucat dan guratan wajah halus membuatku merasa bahwa ia memang pantas menjadi seorang Pangeran. Benar-benar seorang Pangeran.

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memandang wajah tampan itu sampai pagi. Tapi karena kejadian sore tadi yang membuatku lelah, aku tertidur di sisi ranjangnya dengan masih menggenggam erat telapak tangannnya.

Aku tersadar ketika kurasakan tangannya yang kugenggam bergerak. Aku segera bangun untuk melihat kondisinya. Kulihat Pangeran membuka matanya.

"Ah… Sai-kun bangun, un! Aku panggilkan tabib ya?" Aku hendak beranjak dari dudukku tapi segera dihalanginya.

"Tidak usah…" katanya sambil menggenggam tanganku. Karena dia berkata seperti itu jadinya aku masih tetap duduk di kursiku yang ada di samping ranjangnya. Lama kutatap wajah pucat itu dan duduk diam tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Diapun begitu. Hanya tangan kami saja yang tetap saling menggenggam. Sebenarnya aku ingin segera meberi tahunya tapi aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana.

"Kau terlihat kusut sekali… matamu juga sembab, kau menangis?" Pangeran memilih untuk memecah kesunyian lebih dulu. Tapi pertanyaannya tak bisa membuatku bersikap seperti biasa. Segera kulepaskan genggaman tanganku dari tangannya meskipun hati masih ingin melakukannya lebih lama lagi.

"Maafkan saya, un!" akhirnya itu yang terucap dari bibirku.

"Anda tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Semua ini salah saya, un. Seharusnya anda tidak perlu menyelamatkan nyawa saya, saya tak pantas anda selamatkan, karena saya… saya…" hendak kukatakan yang sejujurnya padanya, tapi entah mengapa seperti ada yang menusuk tenggorokanku hingga aku sulit untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Karena kau bukan Putri Yamanaka?" Tanya Pangeran dan itu membuatku terbelalak. Aku benar-benar tak bisa mempercayainya.

"A… apa? A-anda mengetahuinya, un?" tanyaku.

"Ya, kejadian tadi sore membuat aku menyadari semuanya. Putri Yamanaka tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti yang kau miliki. Aku masih sadar saat itu, dan betapa kagetnya aku melihat salah satu dari kedua orang itu jatuh dengan kepala sudah hancur tepat di depan mataku. Kau membunuh mereka dengan sadis," cerita Pangeran.

Aku sudah tak tahu lagi akan berbuat apa? Hatiku benar-benar hancur. Aku tak mengerti perasaan apa yang ada dihatiku saat itu. Semuanya bercampur dan sukses buat aku menderita.

Aku beranjak dari kursi menuju meja rias yang ada di samping tempat tidur Pangeran, hingga dia bisa melihat apa yang aku lakukan. Kulepaskan sanggulan rambutku dan kubiarkan rambutku tergerai. Kuambil sisir yang terletak di meja itu, menyisir rambutku kemudian mengikat sebagian rambutku seperti biasa aku lakukan dengan menggunakan sehelai pita. Aku mngambil beberapa helai kapas, menyemprotkannyadengan cairan pembersih wajah dan menghapus semua make-up di wajahku dengan itu. Akhirnya gaun yang aku pakai aku lepas juga, menyisakan baju hitam dengan jaring di sekitar dada khas ninja dengan lengan panjang ¾ dan celana hitam panjang ¾ juga yang melekat di tubuhku. Aku berbalik dan menghampiri Pangeran.

"Yang Mulia mengetahui bahwa saya telah membohongi Yang Mulia, jadi untuk apa saya menutupinya lagi, un? Inilah… inilah saya yang sesungguhnya," kataku di depannya. Kulihat dia menutup matanya kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Berat sekali. Dia pasti benar-benar meresa terhina.

Aku tak sanggup lagi, bahkan sangat susah untuk berdiri. Aku jatuh berlutut tepat di depannya. Aku menundukkan tubuhku dengan pose meminta maaf.

"Saya telah membohongi anda. Semuanya, semuanya tentang saya itu bohong. Saya telah membohongi anda dengan berpura-pura menjadi Putri Yamanaka, dan yang pasit lebih menyakitkan hati anda adalah bahwa saya… saya seorang laki-laki… hiks…!" aku menangis tersedu-sedu, sedih sekali. Disaat itu aku sadar , aku akan kehilangan dia, aku kehilangan dia.

"Ya… semuanya bohong… semuanya bohong kecuali kata-kata saya pada anda. Saya mencintai anda… benar-benar mencintai anda. Tidak peduli apa gender kita, aku mencintaimu… itu tidak bohong…"

Aku tertatih menghampirinya kemudian menyentuh tangannya dengan kedua tanganku. Kugenggam tangannya dan kutatap matanya yang sayu itu.

"Saya tidak bohong, Yang Mulia. Saya mencintai anda. Saya mohon, percayalah pada saya…" kataku sambil terus berlinang air mata. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak mau tahu. Dia menarik tangannya dari genggaman tanganku kemudian menutup kembali matanya.

"Yang Mulia…" panggilku. Saat itu aku benar-benat terluka. Pangeran pasti akan membenciku.

"Yang Mulia… Yang Mulia pasti membenci saya, benar bukan? Saya memang pantas dibenci. Orang macam apa saya, yang nekat menghina Yang Mulia dengan berpura-pura menjadi Putri Yamanaka demi uang? Tapi saya mohon ampuni saya… maafkan saya, un! Karena saya tidak bisa memaafkan diri saya jika saya akan dibenci oleh orang yang sangat saya cintai…" hatiku tercabik-cabik. Air mataku tak berhenti mengalir. Aku benar-benar terluka.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Pangeran sambil menatap wajahku tiba-tiba.

"Sa-saya, Deidara, Yang Mulia, un."

"Deidara ya? Nama yang indah…" Aku tersentak mendengar kata-kata Sang Pangeran.

"Deidara…"

"Ya, Yang Mulia?"

"Aku lelah dengan posisi seperti ini. Bolehkah kau membantuku membalikkan posisiku?" tanyanya.

"Ah… tentu saja, Yang Mulia…" kemudian aku membantunya membalikkan posisi. Yang awalnya tidur menghadap ke samping kiri aku angkat tubuhnya dan aku ubah tidur menghadap kesamping kanan, dengan hati-hati tentu saja. Setelah dia tidur dengan nyaman, kuangkat selimutnya dan kuselimuti dia. Aku tersentak. Dia tidak menghadap kearahku! Mungkin Pangeran memang sengaja mengubah posisinya agar dia tak melihat aku lagi dan aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya lagi.

Mengetahui semua itu, aku langkahkan kakiku hendak pergi dari kamarnya. Ingin kuucapkan selamat tinggal, karena aku yakin aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke istana itu tapi mulutku terkunci. Hanya air mata yang masih terus tumpah.

"Deidara, kau akan pergi?" Tanya Pangeran tiba-tiba.

"Iya, Yang Mulia, agar anda bisa menyembuhkan luka yang aku gores di hati anda, un."

"Aku kesepian. Tidakkah kau mau menemaniku?"

"Ah… Pangeran…" aku tak percaya dengan yang dikatakannya.

"Kemarilah… tempat tidurku lumayan besar. Jadi tidurlah mala mini di tempat tidurku. Aku ingin ada yang menemaniku mala mini."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Aku berjalan dan menghampiri tempat tidur Pangeran. Kurebahkan tubuhku di samping pangeran. Kutatap indah wajahnya yang saat itu lekat sekali dengan wajahku. Dia juga menatapku kemudian tersenyum.

"Sayang sekali… padahal cantik begini…" katanya.

"Pa-pangeran…" aku tersipu mendengar penuturannya. Dia memuji kecantikanku (?). Lama kami saling diam kemudian aku mulai angkat bicara.

"Pangeran, maafkan saya. Saya sudah sangat jahat pada anda. Anda pasti sangat terluka, un."

"Ya, aku terluka." Kata-katanya seperti sebuah anah panah yang sukses menembus hatiku. Jujur yang blak-blakkan dan menyakitkan.

"Maafkan saya, Pangeran," kataku tapi Sang Pangeran diam saja, "Tapi, tolong, tolong tetaplah seprerti ini. Tetaplah bertahan seperti ini. Jangan lemah seperti ketika aku bertemu Pangeran pertama kali. Jika Pangeran kembali seperti dulu lagi, sungguh aku tak akan memaafkan diriku, un."

"Ketika aku mengetahui bahwa Putri Yamanaka sudah benar-benar pergi, rasanya aku tak ingin kembali dan membiarkan diriku mati. Tapi saat itu aku menemukan sosoknya…"

"Anda bertemu tuan Putri?"

"Ya… aku bertemu dengannya, dengan wajah anggun yang mempesona itu, tapi saat itu ia menangis di depanku. Keanggunan dan keindahan wajahnya terlihat pudar. Dia segera memelukku dan berkata, 'Prince, tolong jangan lakukan ini! Tahukah kau betapa sakitnya aku melihatmu seperti ini?' itu yang dikatakannya."

Mataku berkabut, hingga akhirnya aku kembali menangis. Aku menangis untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu. Kugerakkan tanganku dan kuletakkan jari-jariku di pipinya kemudian membelai pipinya kembut. Aku tersenyum miris dan berkata,

"Pangeran, Sang Putri tak ingin Anda bersedih lagi… karena itu, bertahanlah. Tetaplah menjadi Pangeran yang penuh kebahagiaan dan senyuman. Setidaknya lakukan itu demi Putri Yamanaka, un."

"Ya… aku tahu." Aku mengangkat tanganku dari pipi pucatnya setelah mendengar jawaban dia. Sungguh aku malu.

"Deidara, aku mengantuk."

"Tidurlah, Pangeran! Besok jadilah pribadi yang bahagia bersama indahnya sinar matahari yang masuk melewati jendela. Ada banyak orang yang mencintaimu disini. Anda tidak sendirian," jawabku, kemudian kulihat ia menutup matanya dan kembali tertidur. Kurasakan desah nafasnya yang halus.

"Sai… kau tahu, aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Bukan hanya mereka saja, tapi aku juga mencintaimu. Jadi hiduplah lebih lama lagi…"

Saat itu, betapa ingin aku memilikinya, merasakan hangat pelukan tubuhnya, desah nafasnya, kulitnya yang pucat, dan kecupan-kecupannya yang manis. Ingin kuleburkan dia di dalam hatiku menyatukan dirinya dan diriku. Tapi, semuanya terlalu mustahil untuk dilakukan, hingga aku tak kuat berada disitu lebih lama lagi.

Disela-sela deru lembut nafasnya, aku berbalik dari posisi tidurku, dan menarik kantong tanah lempung yang kuletakkan di sisi ranjang Sang Pangeran saat aku hendak tidur tadi. Aku memasukkan salah satu tanganku ke dalam kantong itu dan membiarkan mulut di telapak tanganku menggigit dan mengunyah sedikit tanah lempung itu. Tanah lempung itu berubah bentuk menjadi sekeping jantung hati kecil di tanganku.

Aku kembali berbalik menghadap wajah sejuk Sang Pangeran kemudian meletakkan kepingan jantung hati itu di dalam genggamannya. Tentu saja sudah kucabut aliran chakra pada tanah lempung itu sehingga tidak akan meledak meskipun aku berkata, Katsu!

"Aku bodoh sekali, un. Mana bisa barang macam ini menjadi lambang cinta, tapi sunggauh aku mencintai anda Pangeran dan ini sebagai tandanya. Dikala sedang sedih lihatkah kepingan hati itu dan rasakanlah bahwa masih ada aku… masih ada cintaku." Aku mengangkat sedikit kepalaku kemudian mengecup keningnya.

"Maafkan aku, Pangeran, un! Aku mencintaimu." Aku beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menuju pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dari luar, kutatatap untuk yang terakhir kalinya tubuh itu. Sebenarnya aku belum puas lebih tepatnya tidak akan puas, tapi aku harus pergi. Akhirnya kututup pintu itu dan menghilang dari istananya setelah melompat balkon dengan bulir-bulir air yang terlepas dari sudut mataku.

**X.X.X**

Kutatap sinar matahari yang menembus rindangnya daun pohon besar tempat aku duduk dan berlindung dari panasnya, menikmati keindahan dan wangi udara sudut kota ini untuk terakhir kalinya sambil terus membayang-bayangkan kejadian yang telah seminggu berlalu itu. Sungguh tak bisa kulupakan kejadian itu, mungkin untuk selama-lamanya. Seseorang yang dengan lembut menyematkan cinta kedalam hatiku.

Lalu apakah kisahku ini berakhir dengan sad ending atau happy ending? Hah… kenapa aku bodoh sekali? Kenapa mesti menimbang-nimbang, sementara sudah jelas aku keluar dari istana dengan berlinang air mata? Itu artinya sad ending! Aku tak akan mungkin mendapatkan hatinya.

"Eh?" Aku mendadak takjub melihat seekor kupu-kupu terbang, menari-nari di atas kepalaku yang tertangkap indra penglihatan saat aku menatap sinar matahari yang memembus rindangnya pohon. Kupu-kupu itu turun dan mengundang tanganku untuk terjulur menggapainya. Kupu-kupu itu tanpa takut hinggap di punggung tanganku.

"Ini…" aku tersentak. Kupu-kupunya bukan kupu-kupu biasa. Ini kupu-kupu dari tinta, teksturnya sama seperti singa yang aku lihat saat Pangeran menggunakan keahliannya ketika pertama kali kami bertemu. Aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Pa-Pangeran…" Aku segera berdiri beranjak dari dudukku untuk mencari sosoknya, dan kutemukan ia berdiri di belakangku. Seseorang yang selalu kurindukan berdiri berhadapan denganku sekitar 7 meter di depanku dan tersenyum. Mengapa kau harus datang di saat seperti ini? Dan senyummu juga, kenapa kau masih tersenyum pada orang yang telah melukai perasaanmu?

"Hai…" sapa Pangeran santai.

"Ya-Yang Mulia?" jawabku tak percaya. Dia berjalan kearahku kemudian duduk dengan santai di samping tempat aku berdiri.

"Mengapa kau terlihat kaget seperti itu? Ayo! Duduklah denganku disini…" ajaknya, dan seperti terhipnotis, aku duduk disampingnya.

Kami lama berdiam diri setelah itu. Aku sama sekali tak mampu untuk menyapanya terlebih dahulu dan akhirnya Pangeran memutuskan untuk mengusik kesepian yang canggung ini pertama kali.

"Mengapa kau pergi dari istana tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu padaku?"

"Sa-Saya…" aku tak tahu mesti menjawab apa. Aku… kenapa?

"Kau takut akan hukuman yang aku berikan karena telah sukses membohongiku?"

"Jika anda ingin menghukum saya, silahkan! Ikat tangan saya dan masukkan saya ke dalam penjara, Yang Mulia, un!" ucapku sekenanya sambil mengulurkan kedua tanganku untuk di ikat oleh Pangeran. Aku rela jika Pangeran ingin menghukumku. Aku pasrah ia masukkan kedalam penjara, bahkan aku rela jika dia hendak membuhuhku. Aku pantas mendapatkan itu.

"Tidak! Aku tak mungkin melakukan itu. Lagipula jika kau kumasukkan ke penjara, aku takut penjaraku akan gaduh karena pertengkaran antara dirimu dan Putri Sakura."

"Pu-Putri Sakura masuk penjara?" tanyaku antusias.

"Iya…"

"Anda sudah tahu kalau dia yang telah merencanakan pembunuhan terhadap Putri Yamanaka?"

"Iya… Dia mengakuinya sendiri. Setelah kau mengakui kesalahanmu yang telah membohongiku, Putri sakura juga mengakui kesalahannnya. Karena hukum harus tetap ditegakkan meskipun ia teman terdekatku, jadi aku masukkan ke penjara." Aku tersentak mendengar itu. Putri Sakura berani sekali mengakui semuanya bahkan jika itu berarti ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Sang Pangeran lagi dan bahkan akan dibenci oleh orang yang paling ia cintai. Putri itu, memang selalu berani. Tapi sepertinya dia lupa akan janjinya atau mungkin ia memang merasa tak pantas untuk itu.

"Anda membencinya?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Dia orang yang berani mengakui kesalahannya." Pangeran nerhenti beberapa saat sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Entah mengapa hari itu aku mendapat banyak pengakuan." Ucap Pangeran datar.

"Ya-Yang Mulia… tolong jangan di ingat lagi! Saya sungguh malu. Jika anda mengungkit-ngungkit itu lagi, saya tidak akan segan-segan mencakar-cakar wajah saya sendiri…"

"Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengungkit-ngungkit kembali semuanya. Aku hanya sedang menceritakan semua yang terjadi saat kau telah meninggalkan istana. Kau tahu, bahkan Sora juga meminta maaf kepadaku karena dialah yang punya rencana untuk mencari orang yang mirip dengan Putri Yamanaka. Ia benar-benar minta maaf padaku dan syok ketika tahu bahwa orang yang dia pilih ternyata laki-laki…" Pangeran memberi penjelasan dan senyuman yang tercipta di raut wajahnya ketika ia mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya sungguh membuatku merasa tak nyaman.

Pangeran benar-benar membuat aku malu. Sungguh, aku lebih memilih mati di penjara daripada dia harus mengungkit-ngungkit masalah itu lagi. Pangeran sangat tahu bagaimana caranya menghukum, shit!

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan ungkit lagi! Aku benar-benar akan merobek wajahku lho, un…" ucapku ketus kemudian mengangkat kedua tanganku tepat diwajahku dan memperlihatkan kuku-kuku tanganku yang panjang dengan cat berwarna hitam khas Akatsuki. Aku hendak merobek wajahku dengan itu, tapi Pangeran tiba-tiba meraih kedua pergelangan tanganku.

"Jangan, Deidara…" cegah Sang Pangeran. Di-dia menyebutkan namaku. Dia ingat… namaku. Sungguh, dadaku bergejolak. Mengapa namaku bisa terdengar sangat indah terlontar dari mulutnya…

"Nanti wajahmu yang indah itu bisa rusak lho…" katanya sambil menatap lekat wajahku, dan pandangan kami saling terpaut. Oh... bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas. Segera kutarik tanganku dari genggamannya dan berpaling untuk menutupi rona merah wajahku. Aku berubah jadi salah tingkah saat itu. Ingat, Deidara, kau laki-laki. Kau tak pantas jadi kekasih dari seorang Pangeran seperti dia. Kau dan dia bagai langit dan bumi, tidak mungkin bisa bersama. Mengapa? Mengapa harus dia tempat hati ini berlabuh?

"Maaf…" katanya. Sang Pangeran mungkin beranggapan kalau genggaman tangannya pada tanganku merupakan tindakan yang tidak sopan dan aku tak menyukainya. Tidak, Pangeran! Bukan itu, aku merindukan kedekatan ini, tapi jika ini terus berlanjut, aku tidak akan bisa ikhlas lagi untuk melepasmu. Jangan buat aku tersiksa, Pangeran!

"Yang Mulia, Akatsuki akan keluar dari kota ini sebentar lagi untuk mencari markas baru di Negara lain. Jadi anda bisa melupakan kejadian memalukan itu."

"Hahahaha…" Pangeran tertawa renyah. Dia yang semula duduk bersila mulai mengganti posisi duduknya dengan menjulurkan kakinya dan menopang tubuhnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya yang ia pijakkan di belakangnya.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja…" katanya kemudian memukul bahuku. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa jika kau pergi dengan meninggalkan tanah liat berbentuk hati di genggaman tanganku dan patung-patung kecil miniatur dirimu yang menyamar menjadi Putri Yamanaka dan miniaturku di meja kamarmu dengan berbagai pose itu."

DEG…

Ku-kurang ajar! Be-benar, aku mengharapkan Pangeran lupa akan semuanya, tapi malah membiarkan barang-barang haram hasil keisenganku untuk menghabiskan waktu itu di istana bahkan jantung hati kecil itu juga. Ti-tidak seharusnya… tidak seharusnya aku memberikan itu padanya, dia tidak akan lupa jika seperti itu. Kemana otakku saat itu? Kenapa aku bodoh sekali! WTH! Wajahku… wajahku memerah lagi… tidak! Aku harus menghentikan obrolan yang buat aku salah tingkah seperti ini…

"Buang! Kubur! Bakar! Hancurkan, atau lakukan apa saja terhadap patung-patung itu, Yang Mulia. Semunya tak berarti, sama seperti saya yang tak akan pernah berarti di mata anda. Semuanya hanya mimpi buruk yang harus anda lupakan! Jadi tolong jangan di ingat-ingat lagi!" kataku kemudian beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berlari meninggalkannya. Perasaanku tak karuan, rasa malu dan sedih bercampur jadi satu.

Belum lama berlari, kurasakan tubuhku dipeluk dari belakang.

"Jangan paksa aku…"

"Pa-Pangeran…" aku tersentak. Tak bisa kupercaya dia akan melakukan itu terhadapku. Pelukannya dari belakang itu sungguh membuat hatiku berdebar kencang. Mengapa, Pangeran?

"Jangan paksa aku untuk melupakanmu, karena aku tidak akan sanggup," katanya kemudian membalikkan tubuhku agar aku dapat melihat matanya dan ia dapat melihat mataku.

"Pa-Pangeran…" entahlah, tapi ada rasa senang mendengarnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Kau tahu, saat kau meninggalkan istana, aku sangat kehilangan dirimu," ucapnya kemudian meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipiku dan dahi kami pun saling terpaut.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin seperti itu, Pangeran…"

"Kau pergi tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu padaku, itu membuat aku sangat kesepian. Saat itu baru aku sadar, aku merasakan rasa sakit yang sama seperti yang pernah aku rasakan dulu terhadap Putri Yamanaka. Aku… Aku mencintaimu, Deidara…"

"Tidak, Pangeran. Anda salah mengartikan perasaan hati Anda. Yang anda cintai bukan saya, tapi Putri Yamanaka… Tolang, Pangeran, saya memang pantas terluka, saya memang pantas dihukum, tapi jangan hukum saya dengan cara seperti ini…"

"Aku memang beranggapan seperti itu pada awalnya, tapi tetap saja antara kau dan Putri Yamanaka itu berbeda… Dia Putri yang lembut dan baik, tapi bukan itu yang aku rindukan. Aku merindukan kegaduhan di istana karena ulahmu, merindukan kau yang terkadang tak bisa mengendalikan kemarahanmu, merindukan saat kau memperlihatkan kecemburuanmu yang berlebihan terhadap Putri Sakura, dan merindukan kecupan-kecupanmu… Kau sangat berbeda dengan Putri Yamanaka, dan aku merindukan itu… aku merindukanmu…" Sang Pangeran melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhku, membenamku dalam pelukannya. Pelakannya yang hangat itu, pelukannya yang selalu aku rindukan… aku tak ingin jauh darinya, tapi…

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku yang telah lancang mencintaimu… maafkan aku yang telah mengatakan ini…sungguh, aku tak ingin membuatmu terluka, aku hanya ingin kau tahu… hanya ingin kau paham, aku tak bisa membencimu…"

"Pa-Pangeran… Sudah cukup! Jika seperti ini aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkan Sang Pangeran…"

"Aku tahu… maaf! Seandainya saja aku bukan Pangeran, seandainya saja aku bukan penerus tahta kerajaan… aku ingin bersamamu…" aku tak bisa membendung air mataku lagi… saat itu aku tahu hatiku telah benar-benar hancur. Cinta tanpa bisa memiliki itu sakit, tapi ketika saling mencintai dan tak bisa memiliki itu lebih sakit lagi.

"Ma-maaf, Deidara… Aku tak bisa memperatahankan cinta kita. Kerajaan tidak menghalalkan hubungan ini ditambah lagi aku yang harus memiliki keturunan untuk meneruskan tahtaku. Aku tidak bisa mengkhianati cintamu padaku nanti jika aku memaksakan hubungan kita… Maafkan aku, Deidara, maafkan aku…"

Segera kulepaskan pelukannya agar tatapanku menyatu dengan tatapannya, dengan begitu aku dapat meyakinnya akan satu hal.

"Pangeran, aku mencintai anda, un. Apapun yang terjadi asalkan aku tahu bahwa anda membalas cintaku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku sejak awal telah menyadarinya, Pangeran, kita tidak mungkin bisa bersama… karena itu, anda tidak perlu lagi menyalahkan status anda… aku menggerti…" ucapku memberi penjelasan.

Dan disaat itulah kurasakan indah kecupan terkhirnya, kecupan selamat tinggal yang membara di bibirku.

"Bawalah ini bersamamu." Katanya sambil memberikan sebuah bola Kristal berdiameter 5 cm dengan separuh jantung hati kecil berwarna putih di dalamnya.

"I-ini…" ucapku sedikit kaget melihat jantung hati di dalam bola Kristal itu.

"Ya, itu jantung hati yang kau letakkan di genggaman tanganku sebelum kau pergi. Aku bembaginya menjadi dua dan kumasukkan itu kedalam bola Kristal. Memfiksasinya agar tidak akan rusak. Separuhnya untukmu dan separuhnya untukku. Sebagai kenang-kenangan bahwa pernah ada orang yang telah mengambil separuh dari jantung cinta kita…"

Kutatap miris pasa bola Kristal kecil yang indah itu kemudian berkata,

"Ya… Anda dan saya, un…" setelah itu kulingkarkan tanganku di lehernya. Memeluknya untuk yang terkhir kali.

Aku sadar waktuku telah habis bersamanya ketika kudengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku.

"Deidara…" aku segera melepas pelukanku dari sang Pangeran dan berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang yang memanggilku.

"Sasori-danna?"

"Teman-teman sudah lebih dulu ke utara, kita juga harus segera menyusul mereka jika tidak ingin kehilangan jejak mereka, Deidara…"

"Baik, Sasori-danna…"

Dan itu menjadi akhir dari pertemuanku dengan Sang Pangeran. Aku ucapkan kata-kata terakhirku padanya sebelum menaiki punggung burung hantu besar yang aku buat dengan menggunakan tanah liat.

"Aku mencintaimu…" itu kata-kata terakhirku. Setelah itu, aku melesat cepat menaiki punggung burung yang disana telah naik Sasori-danna duluan.

.

.

Sayap-sayap mulai terbentang dan mengepak memberi jarak yang nyata

Sedikit lambaian perpisahan mengantarkan kesedihan di jiwa

Tinggal air mata yang jatuh membasahi bola Kristal dalam pantulan sinar cinta

Aku mencintaimu untuk selamanya…

.

.

**THE END**

Kyaa… akhir yang berantakan. Terpecah seperti jantung hati dalam bola Kristal milik Sai dan Deidara…

Terima kasih, untuk teman-teman yang telah membaca fic ku ini hingga akhir, aku sangat senang sekali, terutama untuk muth-chan yang memaksaku menyelesaikannya. Sungguh, aku sangat senang. Semoga saja, tamatnya cerita ini bukan berarti berakhir juga hubungan kita…

Untuk Lady Spain dan Anata Kiyoshi juga terima kasih banyak… *bungkuk-bungkuk ala Jepang*

Sekali lagi terima kasih… tolong review untuk kesan terakhir dari ficku ini ya… dan mohon sarannya yang membangun. Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati… demi kebaikan ficku selanjutnya…

Sampai jumpa di Fic SaixDei selanjutnya ya teman-teman… bye… *ikut terbang bersama Deidara*


End file.
